Secrets
by xUsukTrashx
Summary: AU/Daddy kink - Alfred, es un Estadounidense adinerado de 30 años, que cuando llega a la mansión de los Kirklands y ve por primera vez a Arthur siente un gran deseo sobre el.
1. Chapter 1

_Narra Arthur_

Hace unos días este hombre llegó a nuestro hogar.

Su nombre es Alfred F. Jones y nació en Estados Unidos, pero hace unos años que vive en Inglaterra. Él es mucho más alto que yo, de cabellos rubios y con un mechón anti-gravitacional que sobresale sobre su cabeza, tiene unas lagunas azules debajo de unos lentes y un cuerpo que a simple vista parecer estar bien trabajado, y además en su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa que parece nunca desaparecer. Al parecer tiene 30 años, mamá nunca nos lo dijo, pero no aparenta ni más ni menos que eso.

Nuestro primer saludo fue con un simple apretón de manos, la diferencia entre nuestras palmas era enorme, la de él era mucho más grande que la mía.

 **\- Soy Alfred, tu padrastro, es un gusto conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien - Dijo** con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo sólo asentí con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

 **\- Soy Arthur -** Dije simplemente sonriendo.

Al principio, nuestra relación fue normal, ambos hablábamos y nos conocíamos de a poco, y con el tiempo aprendí muchas cosas sobre él. Luego, nuestros acercamientos se volvieron más constantes, nuestras charlas eran cada vez más largas, salíamos a lugares en familia o a veces solos mucho más seguido, pasábamos más tiempo juntos del que se puedan imaginar. Mamá estaba tan contenta de que nos lleváramos bien.

Pero un día, pude notar algo diferente en él, su mirada en mí era muy diferente a cuando nos habíamos conocidos y cada vez que hablábamos a solas su tono de voz era diferente, lo sentí mucho más cercano sobre mí. Sabía que a él le gustaba abrazar a las personas, pero últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo y a veces hasta me susurraba cosas que no podía entender.

Durante las cenas, él estaba en constante mirándome, lo cual me ponía nervioso y hasta me ahogaba con la comida o simplemente tartamudeaba cada vez que intentaba decir algo, él al ver eso simplemente reía y volvía a mirarme de la misma forma.

Hasta que un día, mamá había ido a trabajar y mi hermana se encontraba en casa de una de sus amigas, así que ambos nos quedamos solos. Él se hallaba en la oficina que trabajaba, mamá se la había asignado cuando el llego, y yo estaba en mi cuarto jugando videojuegos.

1 hora pasó, y ya me había aburrido, así que me dije ¿Por qué no invitar a Alfred a jugar si a él le encantan los videojuegos? De esta manera, me dirigí hasta su oficina y golpeé la puerta, esperé unos segundos hasta que él salió y al verme sonrió.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de esta.

 **\- ¿Estas ocupado? -** pregunte y él negó **\- ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? -** él asintió y ambos nos dirigimos hasta mi cuarto. Nos sentamos en el suelo y cuando iba a elegir el juego le pregunte cual, ya que estaba indeciso. Él solo me dijo:

 **\- El que tú quieras.**

Cuando empezó el juego, sentí una extraña la atmosfera entre los dos, él estaba demasiado cerca de mí y pude notar que no prestaba atención a la pantalla, sino que su miraba siempre estaba sobre mí.

Al girar mi cabeza para verlo, sentí su fría mano sobre mi rostro y un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo. Él se acercó aún más a mí y me abrazó, comenzó a besar mi cabeza y susurro inentendibles cosas para mí, yo solo me quede estático aun tomando uno de los mandos de la consola. Hasta que por una de las frases que él dijo, el mando cayó al suelo y un fuerte sonrojo invadió mis mejillas.

Él se alejó de mí y dijo **\- Te ves muy lindo sonrojado -** sonrió. Tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente dándome cortos espasmos. De a poco las subió hasta llegar a mi rostro, y pasó uno de sus dedos por encima mis labios, que mientras los miraba se relamía los suyos al mismo tiempo. De pronto, pude sentir como él fue acercándose a mí, yo no sabía ni cómo reaccionar así solo me quedé quieto esperando a lo que pudiera suceder, hasta que el poso sus labios sobre los míos, al principio era un beso algo torpe en donde él tomó todo el control, ya que yo no tenía ninguna experiencia. Si, él se había robado mi primer beso.

No sé como pero, de un momento a otro ambos estábamos acostados en la cama sin una que otra prenda puesta, él estaba sobre mi cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo, y yo sólo lanzaba pequeños suspiros seguidos de algún quejido cuando dejaba alguna marca en aquella zona, mientras tomaba con algo de fuerza las mantas.

En un momento él se alejó, y se quitó la camisa que traía puesta. Pude notar los músculos bien formados que tenía en sus brazos y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior al verlos. También se quitó sus pantalones, e hizo lo mismo en mí. Cuando ambos estuvimos de la misma forma, él volvió a besarme, pero ahora fue más pasional que la primera vez infiltrando su lengua sobre mi cavidad bucal, y con una de sus manos fue descendiendo lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi hombría, su tacto sobre la fina prenda me quito leves suspiros durante el beso, y de pronto el coló su mano tomando mi miembro, lance un sonoro gemido ante su repentina acción y él me callo intensificando el beso.

Luego, él detuvo el beso y me pido que me girará, recostándome sobre la cama, y subiera mis caderas, trague en seco por tal pedido y el miedo se apoderó de mí, mi respiración se tornó agitada y el al darse cuenta de esto se acercó a mi oído, y susurro:

 **\- Arthur, eres virgen ¿No? -** yo rápidamente asentí mientras me sonrojaba **\- Tranquilo, todo estar a bien -** dijo dándome un corto beso en la mejilla.

Al volver al mismo lugar de antes, sentí una de sus manos sobre mis glúteos mientras los masajeaba lentamente, mi respiración se había calmado un poco y mi corazón ya no palpitaba tan fuertemente, hasta que sentí que uno de sus dedos paso por mi entrada haciéndome estremecer completamente. Y de pronto inserto uno en ella, lance un pequeño quejido al sentirlo y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

 **\- ¡Quítalo! -** dije elevando el tono de voz.

 **\- ¿Duele? -** preguntó con preocupación, yo asentí rápidamente, realmente dolía **\- Lo siento, si no hago esto te dolerá peor.**

Yo intente tranquilizarme, pero al sentir el segundo dígito tuve que morder la almohada para no gritar, si esto dolía no quería ni imaginar cuando pasara "eso". Y cuando inserto el tercero, logró tocar algo dentro de mí que me hizo gritar, pero no de dolor sino más bien de placer, pude escuchar como él lanzaba una pequeña risa.

 **\- Creo que ya estás listo -** dijo segundos más tarde sacando los dedos y quitándose la última prenda que le cubría, y al ver su miembro solo mordí mi labio, posicionó la punta de este y fue entrando lentamente, yo mantenía cerrados mis ojos y apretaba las mantas fuertemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que él se detuvo, al parecer ya había entrado completamente.

 **\- ¿Listo? -** pregunto tomando mis caderas, yo negué **\- Tranquilo, yo intentaré que no duela -** dijo acariciándome.

El aguardo unos momentos hasta que yo di la señal **\- Esta bien, puedes moverte -** dije y el dio la primera estocada, yo lancé un gemido tomando con más fuerzas las mantas, dio otra nuevamente y comenzó un vaivén de lentas penetraciones. De mi boca se escucha salir gemidos, algunos gritos y palabras inentendibles.

De pronto el giro mi cuerpo sin salir de mí y coloco mis piernas sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a hacer las estocadas aún más rápidas, coloque una de mi mano en mi boca para que mis fuertes gemidos no se escucharan, pero él con una de sus manos la quitó.

 **\- No ocultes tu voz, quiero escucharte -** dijo mientras tomaba mis muñecas y me sonreía. Yo solo asentí y él volvió a retomar el vaivén. Lance un sonoro gemido y arquee mi espalda cuando Alfred había encontrado ese punto nuevamente, el al ver esto dirigió las estocadas ahí sacándome gemidos junto con gritos de placer, él se acercó a mí y me beso para callarme.

Comencé a dar pequeños gritos durante el beso al sentir algo que se aproximaba en mi abdomen, Alfred aumento la velocidad, y yo arquee nuevamente mi espalda cortando el beso mientras lanzaba un gemido mucho más alto y un líquido salía de mi miembro ensuciándonos a ambos. Segundos después el termino llenando mi interior.

* * *

Más tarde, Alfred estaba sentado sobre cama mientras fumaba un cigarro en la ventana, él ya tenía los pantalones puestos y yo aún estaba acostado sobre la cama cubriéndome con las mantas. Miraba su perfil y podría decir que tenía un perfil bastante atractivo. De pronto giró su cabeza y me miró sonriendo. Vio el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y se paró rápidamente tomando sus prendas.

 **\- Tu madre vendrá en cualquier momento, tendrías que cambiarte - dijo** volviéndose a colocarse su traje. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero lo detuve tomándolo uno de sus brazos.

 **\- ¿Qué significó esto? -** él me miró algo sorprendido y se acercó besando mi cabeza.

 **\- Significa lo que tiene que significar -** sonrío **\- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, es nuestro pequeño secreto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Días después de lo ocurrido, ninguno de los dos volvió a nombrar ese hecho, ni volvimos a hacerlo. No porque no quisiéramos, sino que no se había dado la oportunidad, pero no es como si alguno de los dos estuviera necesitado, no claro que no. Algo de miedo tenía en todo esto, pero el hacerlo a escondidas sin que nos descubrieran sonaba bastante tentador.

Ni mamá ni Emily, mi hermana, se enteraron. Es más, creo que ni sospecharon cuando me levanté de la cama horas después y apenas podía caminar. Claro que si preguntaron, pero yo sólo contesté que era porque me había caído.

 _Narra escritora_

 **\- Alfred cariño ¿Podrías cortar el césped?** \- pregunto rubia mujer madre de Arthur, mientras tomaba su taza de té **\- Esta algo largo y el jardinero decidió tomarse vacaciones -** suspiro **\- Y hasta dentro de un mes no trabajará.**

Alfred la miro mientras dejaba la taza de café que estaba tomando **\- De acuerdo -** sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa **\- Ven que te muestro donde se encuentra la máquina -** salió de la casa por la puerta que daba al patio trasero y Alfred la siguió detrás. Antes de salir le dio una rápida mirada a Arthur, este desayunaba tranquilamente, le dio un guiño mientras sonreía y salió, el ojiverde sólo giró sus pupilas mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio mientras un ventilador le daba en la cara, había empezado el verano hace unos días y el calor era insoportable. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

 **\- ¿Si? -** pregunto sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

Su madre entró en la habitación **\- ¿No vas a ayudar a Alfred? Digo ya que a ti te gustaban las cosas de jardinería.**

Arthur la miro algo apenado, era verdad a él le encantaba las cosas de jardinería **\- Tengo examen en 2 días, lo siento -** le dijo tristemente **\- Pero, si me queda algo de tiempo puedo regar las flores.**

Ella sonrió **\- De acuerdo, entonces no te molesto -** dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Arthur volvió a retomar su libro, pero al escuchar la cortadora de césped afuera bufo algo molesto, había pensado en cerrar la ventana, pero hacía demasiado calor, y sabía que si la cerraba era muy probable que se desmayara. Instintivamente giró su cabeza para mirar hacia esta y al ver quien estaba afuera su libro cayó al suelo. Alfred estaba podando el césped sin camisa, dejando a la vista sus grandes músculos, Arthur trago en seco al verlo de esa forma.

Se acercó hasta la ventana gateando y se sentó en el suelo, comenzando a verlo con detenimiento. Alfred de pronto se detuvo y con uno de sus brazos quito el sudor que caía por su frente. El ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior cuando hizo esa acción.

 _\- Mamá te odio tanto por hacerme esto -_ pensó mientras reía. De pronto vio que Alfred levantó la vista hacia su ventana y sonrió al verlo, Arthur rápidamente cayó al suelo _\- Mierda me vio -_ el ojiverde se quedó en ese lugar mientras tragaba fuertemente de nuevo su saliva, al ver así a Alfred sintió algo en su parte baja. Suspiro y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto, le coloco el seguro y volvió hacía el mismo lugar de antes. Miro por la ventana nuevamente, y Alfred estaba dado vuelta dándole la espalda, que Arthur al verla sintió un fuerte impulso, volvió a morder su labio inferior y una de sus manos se coló por debajo de sus pantalones. Al tocar su miembro lanzó un suspiro, este ya estaba bastante despierto, cerró sus ojos ante el tacto y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente por el tronco de este. Su respiración se fue tornando agitada por el movimiento, mordió el brazo que no estaba utilizando para no lanzar ningún gemido que lo delatara, pero al recordar cuando lo había hecho con Alfred sintió algo en su abdomen, estaba a punto de venirse así que aumento más el movimiento con su mano. De pronto alguien toco la puerta, Arthur se detuvo asustado.

 **\- ¿Arthur? -** era su madre.

 **\- ¿Si? -** pregunto nervioso.

 **\- ¿Porque está con seguro la puerta? -** Arthur no contestó mientras intentaba crear alguna mentira, pero al tener ese problema "ahí abajo" no lograba concentrarse, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

 **\- Es para que Emily no me molestara mientras estudio.**

Su madre vaciló ante esto mirando con el ceño fruncido y Arthur rezaba por qué le creyera. Hasta que ella por fin habló.

 **\- Bueno, tiene sentido -** Arthur suspiró **\- Pero para la próxima avisa que vas a encerrarte así.**

 **\- Está bien -** contestó él. Espero que ella se alejara y volvió a su "pequeño" problema, movió nuevamente su mano rápidamente hasta que pudo sentir el líquido que salió de este.

Espero por unos segundos a que su respiración se calmara y al ver su mano se golpeó mentalmente _\- Mierda, olvidé el papel -_ se dijo maldiciéndose. Rápidamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta una mano lo detuvo.

 **\- Alfred -** dijo nervioso. Este lo miro extrañado y al dirigir su mirada hacia la mano de Arthur sonrió, miró hacía todos los dos lados del pasillo inspeccionando que nadie viniera y entro al baño junto con Arthur.

 **\- ¿Puedo adivinar qué estuviste haciendo? -** preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, refiriéndose a la mano de Arthur. Este se sonrojo y escondió la mano rápidamente.

 **\- No sé de lo que hablas -** dijo dándole la espalda mientras abría el grifo del lavamanos y limpiaba el desastre que había dejado en su mano.

Alfred río nuevamente y se acercó a Arthur **\- ¿Tanto te gusto verme así, que tenía que tocarte? -** el ojiverde tuvo un escalofrío al sentirlo tan cerca **\- ¿Que te imaginaste eh? -** le susurro mientras comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Arthur, este lanzó algunos suspiros **\- ¿Acaso te acordaste lo de esa vez? -** Arthur no contestó mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración, pero de pronto Alfred había mordido su lóbulo sacándole un gemido que tuvo que callarlo mordiendo su labio **\- ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? -** le dijo inesperadamente en su oído.

Arthur lo miró mientras tragaba en seco **\- Pero nos escucharan.**

 **\- Entonces tendré que ser menos brusco -** dijo mientras colaba una de sus manos debajo del pantalón del ojiverde, este lanzo un gemido, pero Alfred lo callo girando su cabeza para besarlo, mientras tomaba el miembro de este y comenzaba a moverlo de arriba abajo. Arthur daba pequeños gritos durante el beso, haciéndolo sonreír internamente a Alfred. Este aumento el movimiento de su mano hasta que el ojiverde se corrió por segunda vez.

De pronto Alfred colocó al menor sobre el lavamanos sentándolo en este, mientras le quitaba los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, Arthur iba a quitarse la remera que traía puesta, pero Alfred lo detuvo.

 **\- No te la quites.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- ¿Quieres que te oigan? -** Arthur negó y Alfred la subió un poco dejando a la vista los rosados pezones de este **\- Entonces muerde -** el ojiverde vaciló y terminó obedeciendo. El mayor quedó viéndolo por un rato hasta que Arthur se dio cuenta de esto.

 **\- ¿Qué tanto miras? -** intento decir mientras mordía la prenda **\- Deja de hacerlo me incomoda.**

 **\- Lo siento -** Alfred río. El ojiazul se acercó hacia uno de los pezones de Arthur lamiendo lentamente y tirando un poco de él haciéndolo gemir al ojiverde, este cerraba sus ojos e intentaba que ningún gemido se escuchara. Pero de pronto abrió los ojos al sentí un dedo en su entrada, casi lo hizo caer del lavamanos, y al sentir el segundo dígito en su interior mordió fuertemente lanzando un especie de gruñido. Y cuando había insertado el tercero este había tocado ese punto en su interior, cerró los ojos arqueando su espalda mientras intentaba sostenerse como podía, pero el cuerpo le estaba temblando demasiado.

Alfred luego de unos segundos de dilatarlo bien, quitó sus dedos del interior de Arthur, tomó sus piernas y sin previo aviso entro en él, este se acercó hacia el cuerpo del mayor y lo tomo con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El ojiverde sujeto bien las piernas y dio la primera estocada.

* * *

Arthur estaba a punto de venirse cuando Alfred tocó ese punto nuevamente en su interior lanzó, o intento, un grito de placer, ya que el ojiazul estaba en posesión de sus labios, y al dar una última estocada se vino nuevamente entre ambos. Alfred siguió por unas cuantas más y termino en el interior del ojiverde. Ambos estaban completamente sudados y sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, se dieron un último beso y Alfred salió de su interior.

El ojiazul tomo a Arthur en sus brazos y lo colocó en la bañera, y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua fluyera. Este lo miro extrañado.

 **\- ¿No lo necesitas más tu que yo? -** le preguntó, Alfred solo acaricio su cabeza y negó.

 **\- Descuida, después tomó uno yo -** le sonrió y Arthur se sonrojo devolviéndole también la sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde Alfred bajaba las escaleras mientras secaba su cabello.

 **\- Arthur... -** dijo la ojiverde, pero al ver que no era su hijo su sonrisa desapareció **\- No eres Arthur**

 **\- Está durmiendo, dijo que estaba cansado de tanto estudiar -** mintió. Ella solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al tema.


	3. Chapter 3

La familia Kirkland se encontraba en una cálida salida, habían decidido salir uno de los grandes shoppings de Inglaterra, en busca de ropa, alimentos, artículos de todo tipo, etc.

En este momento los cuatro se encontraban en una gran tienda de ropa, Alice estaba con Emily en la zona femenina, así que Arthur y Alfred se encontraban solos en la masculina. Arthur veía todas las prendas que había sin mucho ánimo, a él no le gustaba comprar ropa cabe destacar porque nada le llamaba y sus gustos eran algo peculiares, y además tenía en constante la mirada del ojiazul sobre él. Intentaba no prestarle atención, pero estaba algo incómodo, así que tomo algo al azar y se dirigió rápidamente a los probadores.

Al estar dentro, vio que había tomado unos pantalones, se quitó los que ya tenía puestos y fue subiendo los nuevos, pero al estar cerca de su cadera estos no podían subir más, al parecer el talle era más chico de lo que él los utilizaba, pero como lo había tomado sin antes examinarlo antes le surgió ese gran problema.

Sin más, se dio por vencido y decidió por quitárselos, pero estos no bajaban, tironeo como pudo de ellos, pero no tuvo éxito, se estaba comenzando a tensar por el gran problema que estaba teniendo. Había pensado en una solución, pero ésta resultaba ser en que debía llamar a Alfred, y no quería que lo vieran en esa vergonzosa escena. Suspiro negando con su cabeza y se asomó por la puerta del probador buscando a tales ojos azules.

\- ¡Alfred! - lo llamo al verlo en cerca de donde él estaba, este se encontraba aun viendo prendas. Al escuchar el grito de Arthur rápidamente lo miro y al ver que le estaba haciendo seña de que se acercara obedeció rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo que te guste? - pregunto algo preocupado por el llamado. Arthur agacho su cabeza, un sonrojo se estaba comenzando a notar en sus mejillas, y negó.

\- Tengo un pequeño problema - dijo abriendo un poco la puerta del probador, Alfred lo miro extrañado, pero al bajar su mirada se encontró con el verdadero problema de este. Miro hacia todos lados, y cuando al ver que nadie estaba mirando para ellos entro rápidamente en el pequeño cubículo.

Al entrar en este, se arrodillo para tener una mejor vista de las piernas de Arthur. Tomo los costados de las piernas del menor, generándole un pequeño sonrojo por tal tacto, y comenzó a tirar de la prenda.

Luego de unos cuantos tirones, la prenda ya por fin deja respirar las piernas de Arthur. Alfred mira hacia arriba y le sonríe.

\- Creo que ya solucioné tu "pequeño" problema - dice sonrojando aún más a Arthur.

Alfred iba a levantarse, pero al bajar nuevamente la mirada se encuentra con la entrepierna de Arthur. El ojiverde al ver la vergonzosa posición en que se encontraba se pone aún más nervioso, hasta que cuando siente la mano del ojiazul sobre su miembro se sobresalta cubriendo su boca con su mano. Arthur intenta quitarla, pero Alfred lo detiene mirándolo seriamente.

\- Alfred no podemos hacer esto aquí - le reprime volviendo a intentar quitar su mano, pero Alfred vuelve a hacer la misma acción que antes y ahora cola su mano debajo de la ropa interior del ojiverde, comenzando a subir y a bajar su mano en un movimiento algo rápido. Arthur se muerde el labio inferior para que ningún gemido fuera escuchado, ya que eso sería otro grandísimo problema.

Y luego de unos minutos puede sentir que el líquido pre-seminal comienza a salir por su miembro y los quejidos comienzan a ser algo más sonoros. Alfred al ver esto sonríe maliciosamente y detiene el movimiento. El ojiverde al ver esto se extraña, y cuando logra notar que el ojiazul se había levantado sus labios ya habían sido atacados por los de él en un intenso beso.

Alfred con sus manos recorre el delicado cuerpo del ojiverde, y en un brusco movimiento lleva uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor y lo inserta lentamente, Arthur se sobresalta por esto y corta el beso.

\- Alfred no-o… - gime al sentir que ya había comenzado con el movimiento de su digito dentro de él, Alfred vuelve a tomar posesión de sus labios y aprovecha para insertar otro dedo dentro. Arthur gime durante el beso y en su abdomen siente que algo está por venir - Alfre-ed, ya no puedo más…

El ojiazul al escuchar eso, quita sus dígitos del cálido interior del menor y da vuelta su cuerpo recostándolo contra la pared del pequeño cubículo, baja un poco sus pantalones y ropa interior, y posiciona su miembro en la entrada de Arthur.

\- Alfred espera - lo detiene Arthur - Nos escucharan…

Alfred piensa rápidamente en una forma para que no los escuchen, y al recordar una erótica escena de un "video" coloca la mano que no había utilizado antes, en la boca de Arthur.

\- Muérdelos - Arthur lo mira extrañado y vacila - Vamos no me enojare si lo haces - le dedica una sonrisa cálida para tranquilizar al menor. Arthur sin más obedece la petición y muerde delicadamente los dígitos del mayor.

Alfred al ver que ya se solucionó el problema, comienza a introducir su miembro. Arthur inspira fuertemente y muerde los dígitos del mayor con algo de brusquedad mientras una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla. Cuando Alfred entra completamente, da una pequeña estocada, seguida de otra algo más grande, la cual le saco un gran gemido a Arthur, que fue callado por los dedos de Alfred.

Alfred comienza el vaivén de estocadas, hasta que, al tocar ese punto dentro de Arthur, este deja sin querer los dedos, pero Alfred fue mucho más rápido y toma su rostro para nuevamente besarlo, y aun siguiendo con las estocadas.

Arthur comienza a sentir nuevamente un dolor en su abdomen sabiendo que estaba por llegar al final, y Alfred se da cuenta de esto y toma el miembro del menor volviendo a masturbarlo. Y luego de unos segundos, Arthur gime fuertemente durante el beso y la mano de Alfred se mancha por el espeso líquido.

Alfred sale del interior de Arthur, se limpia la mano con un pañuelo que tenía guardado y se arregla las prendas. Arthur imita su acción y cuando ambos están arreglados salen del cubículo.

Pero al estar fuera se encuentran con ciertas ojiverdes, las cuales los estaba buscando desde hace más de 10 minutos, y al verlos se acercan a ellos. Pero Arthur no sabe cómo les podrá hablar por lo avergonzado que se sentía en ese momento al haber hecho semejante cosa en un lugar público.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Un día -**

Era ya de noche y Alfred se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama mientras veía la televisión, la ojiverde dormía a su lado plácidamente.

Sus ojos estaban comenzándose a cerrar desde hace unos minutos, dándole la señal de que ya era hora de dormir, así que sin más tomó el control de la televisión y la apaga, pero al hacerlo escucha como si una puerta se cerrase, queda estático por unos segundos y al no escuchar otro ruido luego de eso, no le da más importancia y se prepara para dormir.

Al cerrar sus ojos, comienza a caer en brazos de Morfeo, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormido, siente una pequeña mordida en su miembro. Al levantar la manta se encuentra con el ojiverde teniendo este en su boca. Alfred abre completamente sus ojos al ver al menor por tal escena. Arthur, al darse cuenta que lo "descubrió" solo le da una mirada inocente.

\- **¿Qué sucede…? -** pregunta luego de sacarse el pedazo de carne de su boca.

 **\- ¿Arthur que estás haciendo? -** pregunta también algo alarmado.

 **\- ¿Qué no es obvio que estoy haciendo?**

 **\- Si lo sé, pero no es el momento de hacerlo…Es muy peligroso -** Alfred se encontraba tenso en ese momento, la ojiverde estaba a su lado y podría descubrirlos si decían o hacían algún movimiento extraño. Para su mala suerte esta se mueve de repente, y Alfred baja rápidamente la manta ocultando al ojiverde.

 **\- Alfred… ¿Qué sucede? -** pregunta con sus ojos aun cerrados y algo somnolienta.

 **\- Nada, nada, tú vuelve a dormir -** le dice riendo un poco de lo nervioso que se estaba. Ella vuelve a retomar su sueño y Alfred, luego de unos segundos, vuelve a levantar la manta. Arthur aun sostenía con su mano el miembro de este.

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Vete -** le ordena Alfred. Arthur lo mira con su ceño fruncido y niega con su cabeza.

 **\- No hasta que termine con esto -** luego de eso retoma su labor de antes. Alfred al sentir la cálida cavidad bucal de Arthur reprime un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior. Arthur se lo vuelve a sacar y con su lengua recorre todo el tronco de este, y le da algunos pequeños besos. Y cuando llega a la punta le da algunas lamidas al diminuto agujero, mientras que con una de sus manos comienza a subir y bajar con un rápido movimiento.

Alfred, estaba completamente excitado por ver hacer eso al menor, y también por presión que llevaba en ese momento de que podían ser descubiertos. Su pecho respiración comienza a entrecortarse y el sudor iba cayendo por su frente, en cualquier momento se vendría, y para callar los gemidos que quería lanzar muerde uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano sostiene la cabeza del ojiverde.

Arthur cuando siente la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza, deja su mano a un lado y comienza a bajar y subir con su cabeza rápidamente. Alfred aprieta aún más el cabello del ojiverde, hasta que el líquido sale inundando la boca de Arthur.

El ojiverde quita el miembro de su boca y traga el líquido, aunque una gota cae por la comisura de sus labios, la cual limpia luego con uno de sus dedos, dándole a Alfred otra imagen erótica de él, al chupar su dedo ensuciado.

Arthur acomoda las prendas de Alfred, y al dirigir su mirada hasta este, había dejado de morder su brazo y su respiración estaba entrecortada, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

 **\- ¿Y qué t…? -** pero no logro terminar ya que sus labios habían sido aprisionados por los de Alfred.

 **\- No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo sin mi consentimiento -** le susurro aun tomando su rostro, Arthur asintió levemente volviendo a besar a Alfred.

* * *

 **\- Al otro día -**

El sonido del despertador suena, despertando a la madre de Arthur. Abre sus ojos y se mueve al sentirse apretada en la cama, al girar su cuerpo ve a su hijo durmiendo en medio de la cama, frunce el ceño, y de repente esté despierta.

 **\- Arthur… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- Es que…tuve una pesadilla -** le dice inocentemente a su madre, está solo lanza una pequeña sonrisa y ríe.

Alfred, del otro lado de la cama, ya despierto les daba la espalda a ambos, y una mueca extraña aparece en su rostro al escuchar las palabras del ojiverde.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur estaba en su habitación a oscuras sentado en su computadora, ya era la madrugada y se suponía que Alfred debía estar durmiendo. En su casa estaban ellos solos nuevamente porque ni su madre y ni su hermana se encontraba.

El ojiverde estaba viendo una película que uno de sus amigos le había prestado, pero este no se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo puso, que en realidad no era una película normal, sino que era una porno. Tenía los audífonos para no ser descubierto, y mientras la miraba tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, junto con que su respiración estaba algo agitada y su temblorosa mano sostenía su miembro. La escena que estaba viendo, se la imaginaba haciéndola con el ojiazul.

De pronto sintió un espasmo por su parte baja, y el líquido salió de su miembro junto con un leve gemido en el que nombraba a Alfred, trago en seco al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

 **\- ¿Entonces esto haces cuando yo no estoy? -** Arthur se sobresaltó casi cayendo a suelo cuando escuchó la voz de Alfred, este lo tomó y lo tiro en la cama **\- ¿Necesitas verlo a pesar de lo que hacemos? -** le pregunto algo enojado **\- ¿Qué yo no te satisfago?**

 **\- Me lo prestaron por error -** contestó aterrado por la extraña actitud repentina Alfred.

 **\- Un error, si claro -** dijo sarcástico, mientras giraba el cuerpo del menor y subía sus caderas **\- Conozco ese vídeo ¿Así que te gusta el sadomasoquismo?**

 **\- Fue un error, lo juro -** Arthur estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

 **\- Eres un chico malo Arthur -** dijo tomando sus caderas y acariciándolas **\- ¿Y sabes lo que les pasa a los chicos malos? Deben ser castigados -** dijo dándole un fuerte golpe a uno de los glúteos de Arthur, este lanzo un grito de dolor mientras tomaba fuertemente las mantas de su cama. Alfred propinó otro más, ya se podía ver rosada la piel en donde daba los golpes, y Arthur solo se limitaba en dar gritos y llorar. De pronto Alfred se bajó los pantalones y posicionó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Arthur, y este antes de que pudiera decir algo ya había entrado en él de una sola estocada y sin preparación, dio un grito mucho más alto al sentir que lo partían en dos. Alfred rápidamente comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas y volvía a golpear los glúteos del menor, Arthur sólo lanzaba gritos que intentaba callarlos mordiéndose su labio, el cual ya estaba bastante hinchado y casi a punto de sangrar.

Alfred continuo con las estocadas hasta venirse en el interior de Arthur, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir otro líquido además del que había salido de su miembro. Alfred se alarmó volviendo a su cordura normal.

 **\- ¿Arthur? -** le llamo saliendo de su interior y acercándose a él, este cayó rendido en la cama con su respiración agitada. **\- Lo siento, no quise...mierda -** se dijo tomando de su cabello y tirando un poco de este.

 **\- Alfred... -** le susurro casi sin energía. Alfred lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió al baño colocando el cuerpo del ojiverde en la bañera. Arthur estaba aun con sus ojos cerrados intentando estabilizar su respiración, y al abrirlos se encontró con una mueca de tristeza por parte del ojiazul, subió su mano hasta el rostro de este y le sonrió débilmente **\- Tranquilo...**

Alfred la tomó y la beso **\- No puedo estar tranquilo después de eso... -** dijo dando un fuerte suspiro **\- De enserio no quise comportarse así, no se que me sucedió.**

 **\- No importa ya pasó -** le dijo volviendo a sonreír **\- Me lo merecía ¿No?**

 **\- No, no te lo merecías -** tomó fuertemente la mano del menor mientras volvía a suspirar y mordía internamente su labio inferior **\- Arthur tengo que contarte un secreto.**

 **\- Dime...**

 **\- Pero quiero que me prometas que me seguirás viendo de la misma forma, y si no por favor aléjate de mí, porque no quiero lastimarte -** Arthur lo miro extrañado, era la primera vez que actuaba tan acobardado.

 **\- No me asustes ¿Qué sucede?**

Alfred vaciló por unos segundos y habló **\- ¿Conoces el BDSM? -** Arthur negó **\- Significa** **B** **ondage y** **D** **isciplina;** **D** **ominación y** **S** **umisión;** **S** **adismo y** **M** **asoquismo.**

Arthur lo miró impresionado **\- Eres un sádico... -** Alfred asintió y este parpadeo un par de veces **\- ¿Y lo haces con todas tus parejas?**

 **\- Solo si tengo el consentimiento de ellas...**

 **\- ¿Lo haces con ella? -** le interrumpió.

Alfred miró extrañado al ojiverde y negó **\- No...**

 **\- Espera... -** pauso **\- Tengo una duda desde ya hace días que no tiene que ver con esto -** pausó nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos **\- ¿Tú haces algo con ella? -** Alfred volvió a negar y Arthur lo miró confuso **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Lo intentamos, pero no puedo... -** contestó negando con su cabeza y mordiendo su labio.

 **\- ¿No puedes, que? -** pregunto el ojiverde extrañado y con el ceño algo fruncido.

 **\- Estar con otra persona que no seas tú -** le dijo mirándole directo a los ojos **\- No puedo mirar a tu madre de la misma forma que te miro a ti.**

Arthur se sonrojo y sonrió **\- Esto fue casi como una confesión -** rio débilmente, a pesar de la extraña relación que llevaban, y que esto era casi ilegal, estaba feliz. Pero su sonrisa desapareció a los pocos segundos **\- ¿Ibas a hacerlo con ella...si algo sucedía?**

 **\- Te repito, si era con su consentimiento si...**

 **\- ¿Y conmigo? -** le volvió a interrumpir, Alfred lo miro impresionado.

 **\- Es que... -** rasco su oreja pensando en que responder, no esperaba que esa pregunta saliera de la boca del ojiverde **\- Es complicado.**

 **\- ¿Crees que no aguantaré?**

 **\- No, no es eso -** le contestó rápidamente **\- Mira, a pesar de que yo practico eso soy algo diferente -** se detuvo **\- No me gusta llamarme a mi mismo "amo" y ni estar sobre una persona todo el tiempo -** Arthur asintió al escucharlo **\- Pero siento que aun eres muy joven para hacer esto y tu no sabes mucho sobre el tema, ¿No?**

Arthur negó y rápidamente hablo **\- ¿Y por qué no me lo muestras? Suena interesante -** le dijo mirándolo con la cabeza algo agacha, Alfred estaba deslumbrado ante Arthur **\- Enséñame todo lo que sabes -** le volvió a tocar el rostro con su mano dándole un escalofrío al mayor **\- Aun esto sigue siendo nuestro secreto, ¿No? -** sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Aquí están las llaves de cada puerta y los números de emergencia por si algo sucede -** le decía la ojiverde a Alfred. Esta se preparaba para uno de sus viajes al exterior de nuevo, ya que ella era diseñadora de modas y la habían invitado a un desfile muy importante.

 **\- Alice... -** le llamo delicadamente Alfred al ver lo tensa que estaba y le dedicó una sonrisa **\- Tranquila estaremos bien.**

Ella miró a los tres **\- ¿Seguros? -** ellos asistieron al mismo tiempo **\- Igual estaré al tanto de mi teléfono cada segundo -** dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía hasta la puerta **\- Vengan aquí -** les llamó a Arthur y a Emily para darles un abrazo de despedida **\- Los extrañare.**

 **\- Mamá sólo serán unos días -** le dijo su hija mirándola extrañada.

 **\- Y en esos días podría ocurrir cualquier cosa mientras no estoy, hace demasiado tiempo que no me separo de ustedes -** unas lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas.

 **\- Mamá, tu vuelo se atrasa -** dijo Arthur un tanto harto de la actitud maternal de su madre.

 **\- Oh cierto -** ella deshizo el abrazo y volvió a tomar sus maletas, y salió de la casa dirigiéndose hasta el taxi que la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto, Alfred la seguía detrás **\- ¿Estás seguro que podrás? Es la primera vez que te dejo tanto tiempo con ellos y solo.**

 **\- Estaremos bien, lo prometo -** le dedicó una sonrisa cálida haciéndola también sonreír a ella **\- Que te vaya bien -** la saludo con un corto beso en los labios y ella por fin subió al auto.

* * *

Arthur estaba en su cuarto muy nervioso, sabía que lo que haría cambiaría demasiado en el o mas bien, en ambos. Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras veía las prendas sobre su cama, y luego de unos minutos de pensar y pensar se detuvo tomando su teléfono, y envió el mensaje.

Alfred estaba con unos papeles en su oficina y de pronto su teléfono vibró, lo tomo rápidamente y leyó el mensaje, era de Arthur.

 _\- ¿Estás trabajando?_

Frunció el ceño al leer esa pregunta.

 _\- Estaba, pero ya terminé ¿Sucede algo?_

Arthur no sabía cómo decirle esto, estaba aterrado, pero quería hacerlo. Así que suspiro y luego de unos segundos escribió.

 _\- Te tengo una sorpresa ¿Estás en tu oficina?_

Alfred ordeno los documentos en mano y los dejó dentro de una carpeta, en realidad no había terminado nada, pero si Arthur tenia algo para mostrarle dejaría lo que estaba haciendo, aunque eso le costará su trabajo nada era más importante que su ojiverde.

 _\- Si._

Respondió simplemente mientras esperaba la manera en que hoy lo sorprendería Arthur.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Alfred, su cuerpo temblaba completamente mientras una de sus manos estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, quería golpearla, pero tenía algo de miedo y no sabia realmente el porque. Así que suspiro un par de veces y finalmente le dio tres golpes a esta.

 **\- Adelante -** logró escuchar y rápidamente tomó el picaporte de esta. Entró viendo a un Alfred que tuvo que acomodarse un par de veces los lentes para creer que lo que estaba ante sus ojos era real. Arthur estaba vestido de colegiala, y al verlo así tragó en seco mientras intentaba calmar sus impulsos. El ojiverde le sonrió inocentemente **\- Arthur ¿Qué es todo esto?**

 **\- Quería probar algo nuevo -** dijo con la cabeza agachada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **\- ¿Quien te lo presto? -** preguntó refiriéndose al "disfraz" **\- ¿O lo compraste tu?**

Arthur negó **\- Se lo pedí a mi hermana, aunque no le dije cómo lo iba a usar -** se acercó a Alfred para que lo observa aún más de cerca. Tenía una camisa de mangas cortas sobre un apretado chaleco y una muy corta falda junto con un par de medias que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, y también unos zapatos de charol.

Alfred se relamió los labios volviendo a tragar en seco mientras le miraba con una sonrisa pícara **\- ¿Por qué no divertimos un poco?**

Arthur mordió su labio inferior y su respiración se agito un poco ante esa pregunta **\- Claro.**

* * *

Arthur estaba arrodillado frente a Alfred. Tomo el miembro de este con su temblorosa mano y al ver el tamaño pensó que todo no podría entrar en su boca. Le dio una leve mirada a Alfred, este lo miraba expectante. Arthur le dio una mirada inocente, con el cual el ojiazul al verlo de esa forma se mordió el labio, y acercó el miembro a su boca, le dio unos cuantos besos a sobre la punta y el tronco. La respiración de Alfred se estaba tornando agitada al ver de tal forma al menor, tanto así que su miembro rápidamente se puso erecto. Arthur acerco la punta de este a su boca nuevamente y se lo metió en ella, y con su lengua recorrió lo que más pudo. Un gemido salió de la boca de Alfred, no es que le pusiera eso, bueno si lo hacía, pero al ver por primera vez al ojiverde haciendo esto, y además de la ropa que tenía puesta, quería tomarlo lo más rápido posible y hacerlo suyo ya.

Arthur volvió a meterlo en su boca y subió con su cabeza sacándolo completamente. Luego bajó y subió nuevamente, al ser bastante grande sólo podía llegar hasta la mitad de este, así que con una de sus manos decidió ayudarse. Su cabeza subía y su mano también, bajaba y ella también lo hacía, de alguna manera había podido coordinarse fácilmente. Luego la quito dejándole todo el trabajo a su boca, en el que siguió un vaivén con su cabeza de estocadas que cada vez iban más rápido. Alfred colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza del menor haciéndolo bajar rápidamente, con tal fuerza que el miembro llegó hasta la garganta de este haciendo ahogarse, rápidamente quitó lo quitó de su boca y tosió a un lado.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** preguntó Alfred preocupado.

 **\- Si descuida, creo que aún no estoy acostumbrado** \- dijo riéndose levemente **\- O es demasiado grande -** le dio una mirada bastante lasciva para Alfred mientras volvía a acercar el miembro de este y le daba una lamida **\- ¿Te gusta?**

 **\- Me encanta -** le dijo con el pecho algo agitado **\- Arthur ¿Tienes fetiches? -** preguntó de repente. Arthur vaciló y luego asintió **\- ¿Qué fetiches tienes?**

 **\- Me gustan los hombres mucho más grandes que yo.**

Un silencio se formo entre ambos, lo que decía Arthur no era broma, desde que tenia memoria siempre le habían gustado los hombres y mucho mas mayores que el.

 **\- ¿Eso significa que no soy el primero? -** preguntó con un tono de pena Alfred.

 **\- Eres el primero con el que hago todo esto -** le contestó rápidamente sonriendo, el ojiazul también se le formó una leve sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar esa respuesta **\- Sabes, siempre tuve el sueño de llamar a alguno** _ **daddy**_ **\- l** e dijo con una mirada inocente **\- ¿Puedo?**

 **\- Claro que puedes -** Arthur sonrió **\- Pero sólo cuando hagamos esto -** Alfred levantó al menor del suelo y lo colocó sobre su regazo sentándolo sobre él. Arthur colocó sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor y se acercó a él uniendo sus labios, mientras que Alfred aprovechó para recorrer el cuerpo de él sobre sus finas prendas levantándolas un poco cada vez que podía. De pronto Alfred detuvo el beso ya que sintió la hombría de Arthur sobre la de él sacándole a ambos un gemido **\- Arthur ¿No tienes ropa interior?**

Arthur negó mientras se sonrojaba **\- ¿Ups?**

 **\- Ya te estabas preparando, ¿No? -** el ojiverde se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía **\- ¿Te gusta provocarme?**

 **\- Tal vez -** dijo con una lujuriosa voz **\- ¿Me vas a castigar?**

 **\- No -** lo acerco nuevamente a él tomando posesión de sus labios mordiendo levemente de ellos **\- A menos que tu quieras -** le susurró.

 **\- Investigue sobre el masoquismo...Suena algo interesante.**

 **\- ¿Entonces no tendrás problema en intentarlo?**

 **\- ¿Ahora? -** sus ojos se abrieron a la par, pero Alfred negó rápidamente.

 **\- Hoy no, primero solucionemos esto -** el ojiazul le quitó el pequeño chaleco que tenía y lo tiró junto con la corbata, desabrocho la camisa de a poco besando cada lugar que se exponía. Subió un poco la falda y coló uno de sus dedos hasta llegar a la entrada de Arthur, inserto uno en el haciéndolo lanzar un gemido. Luego inserto el segundo y por último el tercero, mientras atacaba el cuello del ojiverde dejándole vistosas marcas, Arthur cuando ya estaba preparado le dio la señal con sus caderas. Alfred tomó su miembro y lo posiciono en su entrada, tomó sus caderas y fue descendiendo en su interior lentamente, el ojiverde se mordía su labio inferior para callar sus gemidos.

Alfred le limpio las lágrimas que salieron de los orbes del menor con su pulgar dándole una cálida sonrisa. Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro, y cuando estaba listo Arthur subió y bajo comenzando un vaivén de estocadas lentas, Alfred al verlo cabalgar sobre él quiso ir más rápido, pero aún era muy pronto o eso pensaba él, en una de esas estocadas logró tocar ese lugar de Arthur que le sacó un gran gemido.

 **\- ¿Te encanta ese lugar?**

 **\- Sí -** dijo entre unos gemidos **\- Ma-as rápido por favor.**

Alfred se acercó a el cuello de Arthur y comenzó a morderlo nuevamente, mientras seguía penetrándolo, el ojiverde lazaba gemidos llenos de placer que eran música para los oídos de Alfred.

 **\- ¿Te gusta así?**

 **\- Me encanta -** logró articular **\- Por favor no pares.**

Alfred al escuchar eso fue mucho más rápido, ya estaba en su límite al igual que Arthur, pero no quería parar se sentía demasiado bien. Los ojos de Arthur se pusieron en blancos y arqueo su espalda al sentir la esencia en su interior, el término unos segundos más tardes.

Arthur exhausto apoyó su rostro en el hombro del mayor, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 **\- Eso fue...maravilloso -** dijo intentando estabilizar su respiración.

Alfred salió de su interior y lo tomo en brazos. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a su cuarto, lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas. Al verlo dormir tan plácidamente sonrió, era la primera vez que terminaban tan cansados, y Arthur aún era joven para aguantar tanto. Acaricio sus rubios cabellos y le dio un beso en su frente, se paró de la cama y salió del cuarto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sábado**

Arthur se preparaba para ir a la casa de Francis, uno de sus amigos de la escuela, a pesar de que su madre estaba afuera del país el podría salir si quería a cualquier lugar. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada, pero antes de que pusiera salir alguien había tomado una de sus muñecas.

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -** le pregunto el ojiazul con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **\- A la casa de Francis -** contestó simplemente.

 **\- ¿Y con qué permiso? -** soltó al ojiverde y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo serio.

 **\- Mama dijo que podía salir si quería.**

 **\- Pero no me has pedido permiso a mi.**

Arthur giró sus ojos **\- ¿Puedo ir?**

 **\- No.**

Arthur lo miró sorprendido **\- ¿Y por qué no?**

 **\- Porque no y punto.**

 **\- Esa es una respuesta muy infantil -** Arthur bufo y se dio la vuelta ignorando las palabras del mayor, pero al querer volver a abrir la puerta este la cerró rápidamente, Arthur giró su cuerpo nuevamente encontrándose con los orbes azules del mayor muy cerca de su rostro **\- ¡Hey...**

 **\- ¿Vas a desobedecerme?**

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban chocando de lo cerca que estaban, Arthur trago en seco mientras miraba los ojos del ojiazul y sus labios reiteradas veces.

 **\- ¿Y que si lo hago? ¿Me vas a castigar? -** hubo un pequeño tono de reto al decir esto en las palabras del menor.

 **\- Si -** Alfred rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguro y tomó a Arthur nuevamente guiándolo hasta el sofá del living. Se sentó en él y colocó al menor en su regazo, levantó un poco su cadera y bajo su pantalón. Arthur iba a decir algo, pero este le había dado un golpe en uno de sus muslos, dio un pequeño grito al sentir la palma del mayor sobre su piel.

Alfred dio otro golpe más haciendo que Arthur gritara, pero este no había parecido un grito de dolor, más bien de placer. Alfred se detuvo y Arthur lo miró extrañado, en sus mejillas se podía notar con un color carmesí.

El ojiazul subió el pantalón del menor y este al sentir eso se quitó de encima de él.

 **\- Espero que hayas entendido.**

Arthur desvió la mirada y luego lo miro divertido **\- Nop -** dijo mientras comenzaba a correr, Alfred lo miro sorprendió y lo siguió.

Arthur corrió por toda la casa hasta que llegó al cuarto del mayor adentrándose en el rápidamente, este intento alcanzarlo, pero antes de que pudiera ya había cerrado con seguro la puerta.

 **\- Arthur abre la puerta -** dijo mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta.

 **\- ¿Y que si no lo hago? -** Arthur se sentó en la cama comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos en ella.

 **\- Me voy a enfadar si no lo haces.**

 **\- Tengo tanto miedo -** contestó sarcástico mientras se levantaba de la cama y recorría la gran habitación, mirando una que otra vez las fotos que había en ella.

 **\- Arthur estoy hablando de enserio, abre la puerta -** el tono del mayor había cambiado drásticamente, ahora si se había enojado realmente con el.

 **\- Esta bien, esta bien -** dijo divertido sacándole el seguro, pero antes de que pudiera correr nuevamente Alfred había logrado tomarlo del brazo.

 **\- Me has hecho enojar -** dijo Alfred completamente serio y enojado mientras tiraba al menor en la cama y cerraba la puerta con seguro detrás de él, Arthur se deslizó sobre ella hasta chocar con las almohadas de la gran cama y quedó inmóvil mientras el mayor se acercaba lentamente hacia el. Se quitó la camisa que traía puesta dándole una imagen excitante a Arthur, y comenzó a gatear sobre la cama hasta llegar al ojiverde.

 **\- Lo siento -** dijo demasiado cerca del rostro de Alfred.

 **\- Es muy tarde para disculparse -** Alfred tomó el cuerpo del menor y lo dio vuelta, agarro la corbata que tenia puesta hace unos minutos junto con las muñecas del ojiverde y las ató al marco de la cama.

El corazón de Arthur comenzó a palpitar rápidamente al sentir que el mayor bajaba nuevamente sus pantalones, giró su cabeza para verlo y este había tomado su cinturón, lo doblo por la mitad y antes de que hiciera algo desvió su mirada hacia el rostro del ojiverde, el cual lo miraba expectante. Y de pronto propinó un golpe en la blanca piel del menor sacándole un grito.

 **\- ¿Color? -** le pregunto, Arthur tardó unos segundos en responder.

 **\- Verde.**

Alfred al escuchar eso dio un golpe más seguido de otro, Arthur al sentirlos intentaba no gritar muy alto y su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. De pronto el ojiazul se detuvo, Arthur se percató de esto y cuando iba a girar su cabeza para verlo, Alfred había insertado algo en su entrada, un quejido salió de su boca al sentir la pequeña incomodidad en su interior.

 **\- ¿Qué-e insertaste? -** tartamudeo, pero Alfred no contesto solo sonrió apretando en el nivel más bajo del el pequeño control que tenia conectado al aparato que había colocado en el menor. Este al sentir las vibraciones comenzó a gemir mientras arqueaba su espalda. El ojiazul volvió a tomar el cinturón y le dio otro golpe sacándole un gran gemido a Arthur. La blanca piel de este que tenia desde un principio había pasado a ser un color rosado junto con algunas marcas por la intensidad de los golpes.

Arthur sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría y Alfred se dio cuenta de esto, así que detuvo el vibrador y cuando lo quito posiciono su miembro en la entrada del ojiverde y entro de una sola estocada, el ojiverde lanzó gemido al sentirlo. Alfred le desató las muñecas, tomó una de las piernas del menor y la llevó hacia atrás, dándole más presión en su interior. Y comenzó con el vaivén, dio vuelta la cabeza del menor para besar sus labios, este coloco una de sus manos detrás del cuello de Alfred y con la otra tomó fuertemente las mantas de la cama.

* * *

Horas más tarde, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, sus respiraciones aún se encontraban agitadas y ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Arthur tenia apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul escuchando los latidos de su corazón, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro y cerró sus ojos cayendo en brazos del Morfeo.

 **Domingo**

Arthur miraba por la ventana de la cocina mientras sostenía con sus manos una taza llena de té. De repente sintió unos brazos que rodearon su cuerpo, haciendo que casi la tirara.

 **\- Buenos días -** le dijo el ojiazul besando su mejilla **\- ¿Cómo dormiste?**

 **\- De maravilla -** le dijo mirándolo de costado.

 **\- Me alegra escuchar eso -** dijo susurrándole, un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del menor al sentir su respiración tan cerca.

Arthur giró su cuerpo, dejando la taza aun lado mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, mientras que este colocaba sus manos en la pequeña cadera del ojiverde acercando aún más sus cuerpos. Arthur hizo puntitas de pie para acercarse a sus labios uniéndolos en un cálido beso.

Alfred tomó con algo de fuerza el cuerpo del ojiverde y lo subió a la mesada, este enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, y pudo sentir el bulto que se había formado debajo de los pantalones del mayor.

 **\- Parece que alguien más también se despertó.**

Esto los hizo reír a ambos por un pequeño rato, y Alfred luego de eso volvió a tomar posesión de los labios del ojiverde.


	8. Chapter 8

Era la noche de un caluroso día de verano, Alfred se encontraba acostado sobre la cama de su habitación debajo de las finas mantas y vestido solo con un pantalón de dormir. Tenía la televisión prendida para intentar acabar con su aburrimiento, pero no le estaba prestando atención. En su cabeza solo rondaba un chico de orbes verdes el cual no había visto en todo el día porque había estado estudiando ya que tenia un examen muy importante en pocos días, por primera vez Alfred había odiado a la escuela de arrebatarle a su ojiverde.

El ojiazul bostezo, el sueño había empezado a molestarlo desde hacía unos segundos y lo que pasaban en la televisión no era nada divertido para él así que la apago, pero antes de que pudiera irse a dormir alguien había tocado la puerta.

 **\- Pase -** dijo, y cuando la puerta se abrió su boca quedó levemente abierta y tragó en seco.

El ojiverde al entrar a su cuarto tenia puesto un vestido de mucama, el cual se lo había "regalado" Alfred hace unos días. Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y al llegar a está miro hacia donde estaba el ojiazul, este le sonrió mientras le estiraba una de sus manos, Arthur vaciló por unos segundos, pero luego la tomó y se subió sobre la cama sentándose sobre él.

Alfred lo miró cálidamente mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba una de sus mejillas sacándole leves suspiros por el tacto de esta, pasó la yema de uno de sus dedos por los labios de él y acerco su rostro para darle un corto beso.

 **\- ¿Qué te pareció el traje? -** le preguntó Alfred acariciando sus hombros y descendiendo por ellos hasta tomar sus manos.

 **\- ¿Verme vestido con disfraces sugestivos es tu nuevo fetiche? -** pregunto también Arthur haciendo reír a ambos.

 **\- No tenías que ponértelo si no querías.**

 **\- No me molesta -** dijo con las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas **\- Si a ti te gusta, yo me lo pondré lo que sea.**

 **\- Así se habla -** le sonrió volviendo a tomar posesión de sus labios en un beso algo mas intenso, pero cuando les faltó el aire tuvieron que parar **\- Tengo algo para mostrarte -** dijo mientras sacaba algo de su mesa de luz y se lo mostraba, Arthur lo miró extrañado.

 **\- ¿Un tarro de Nutella? -** pregunto desconcertado tomando el tarro **\- ¿Por que...**

Alfred lo miro con algo de lujuria **\- Quiero probar algo nuevo...**

* * *

Arthur estaba recostado sobre la cama, Alfred hace unos segundos le había quitado el traje dejándolo solo con las medias y los zapatos, mientras el seguía con su pantalón. Ató sus muñecas en el marco de la cama, y fue esparciendo el líquido sobre su cuerpo, Arthur trago fuertemente al ver como este caía sobre su pecho y como la mirada del ojiazul estaba sobre él mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando dejó en tarro sobre la mesa se acercó hacia el cuerpo del menor y comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre su piel sacando leves quejidos. Se acercó hacia uno de sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlo, levantó un poco la mirada y sus orbes se chocaron con los del ojiverde, sonrió al ver el rostro lascivo de este y tiró levemente del botón rosado sacándole un gemido el cual Arthur intentó reprimir mordiéndose el labio.

Luego, el ojiazul bajo lentamente por el torso del ojiverde quitando el líquido de su cuerpo, y al llegar a su entrepierna tomó nuevamente el tarro de Nutella y lo esparció por el miembro y entrada del menor. Alfred tomó el pedazo de carne con Nutella con una de sus manos lo introdujo en su boca sin advertencia alguna, Arthur al sentir esto gimoteo aún mas alto arqueando su espalda, dio algunas lamidas de este saboreándolo delicadamente y luego lo quitó de su boca, con sus dos manos levantó un poco las caderas del menor y acercó su rostro hacia la entrada del ojiverde, Arthur al sentir la lengua de este sobre su interior lanzó un gran gemido y sus ojos se abrieron a la par ante la pequeña incomodidad.

Alfred quito una de sus manos de la cadera del ojiverde e introdujo uno de sus dígitos en el, comenzando a entrar y salir rápidamente. Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos del de orbes verdes y cuando sintió el segundo dedo en él gritó al sentir el movimiento de tijeras que estaba haciendo el ojiazul. Este volvió a tomar su miembro volviéndolo a masturbar mientras insertaba el tercer dedo.

Arthur estaba a punto de venirse, su abdomen estaba subiendo y bajando rápidamente mientras sentía que algo estaba por venir en su parte baja, hasta que por una última "estocada" logró terminar en la mano del ojiazul.

Alfred desató las muñecas de Arthur y lo tomó en sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia el baño del cuarto. Metió su cuerpo la bañera y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua comenzará correr. Cuando esta estaba lista se quito su pantalón y se sentó detrás del ojiverde, tomo una esponja llenándola de jabón, y comenzando de esparcirla por la espalda y cuerpo del menor, este solo cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Luego de un rato Alfred dejó la esponja aun lado y se recostó sobre la bañera, e invitó a Arthur a que hiciera lo mismo, pero sobre su pecho, el ojiverde no se negó y apoyó su cuerpo sobre la calidez de la piel del ojiazul, este tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, Arthur giró su cabeza para mirarlo por unos segundos y luego se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus labios se chocaron.

 **\- Al otro día -**

Arthur y Emily se encontraban desayunando solos, ya que Alfred se había ido a trabajar y ellos ese día no tenían escuela. Ambos estaban callados, cada uno en su mundo, su hermana lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, hace algunos días había comenzado a sospechar que él le estaba ocultando algo. Tanto a ella como a su madre.

 **\- Arthur -** le llamó su hermana.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó él tomando un pequeño scone y metiéndoselo a la boca.

 **\- Es extraño que pregunte esto, pero... -** pauso pensando en cómo preguntarle esto sin ser tan obvia, aunque hizo todo lo contrario **\- ¿Pasa algo entre tu y Alfred?**

Arthur casi se ahoga con el alimento al escuchar esa pregunta venir de su hermana menor, no creía que una niña de 13 años pudiera saber de "eso".

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? -** pregunto nervioso.

 **\- Las miradas que da el sobre ti son muy diferentes a las que da sobre mamá y sobre mi, además últimamente se volvió muy apegado a ti, tanto que no nunca parecen separarse... -** agacho su mirada **\- Solo pensé que tal vez pasaba algo entre tu y el.**

Arthur trago en seco desviando la mirada, pero luego suspiro tranquilizándose **\- Tranquila no sucede nada entre él y yo solo tenemos...una buena relación padrastro e hijo, nada mas que eso -** contesto sonriendo nerviosamente esperando a que su hermana lo creyera. Ella asintió no muy convencida de esto volviendo a tomar de su taza de té.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur estaba en su habitación estudiando, o intentándolo ya que por el elevado calor que hacía lo desconcentraba. Sin mas dejo sus libros y bajó hacia la cocina para tomar algo refrescante, y también para despabilarse un poco. Pero al entrar en esta se encontró con cierto ojiazul que tomaba una paleta helada. Arthur al verlo quedo medio vacilando, hacia mucho que no lo molestaba y no iba desaprovechar la situación, así que se acercó a este y rápidamente tomo el helado dándole una "sensual" lamida, haciéndolo dar un respingo por tal acción.

 **\- ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeño pervertido? -** Arthur solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a acercar la paleta a sus labios. Alfred trago en seco ante esto intentando reprimir sus impulsos de tirarse ahí mismo sobre el ojiverde, el rostro lascivo que le estaba dando este lo ponía demasiado.

 **\- Tu madre vuelve mañana... -** dijo de repente carraspeando un poco la voz, Arthur lo miró extrañado alejándose de él, pero Alfred lo tomó y lo acercó nuevamente para morderle el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrarle **\- ...pero con todo lo que tengo pensado para hacerte hoy, no se si podrás recibirla.**

 **\- ¿A sí? ¿Y por que...? -** pregunto para luego unir sus labios con los del ojiazul, abriendo paso con su lengua a la boca del otro para profundizar el beso. De pronto Alfred se levanto y tomo el cuerpo de Arthur aprisionándolo contra una de las paredes de la cocina, el ojiverde entrelazo sus piernas a la cadera del mayor creando mas fricción entre los miembros de ambos, haciendo que dieran suspiros entre el beso.

 **\- Porque te voy a coger como no te lo imaginas -** dijo Alfred atacando el cuello de Arthur dejando vistosas marcas en este, Arthur al escuchar eso se sonrojo rápidamente pero luego rio **\- ¿De que te ríes? -** dijo el ojiazul deteniéndose y mirándolo extrañado, Arthur solo negó con su cabeza **\- ¿Tú crees que no lo haré? -** el ojiverde volvió a negar nuevamente mientras mordía su labio inferior **\- ¿Acaso quieres que te castigué?** **  
**

Arthur vaciló, pero rápidamente volvió a tomar posesión de los labios del ojiazul en un corto pero fogoso beso **\- Hazlo daddy.**

* * *

Arthur estaba recostados sobre el sofá de la sala de estar con sus piernas levantadas pasando sus brazos por debajo de ellas, para poder sostenerlas. Dejando, según Alfred, una hermosa vista para el. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por tal posición sin poder ocultar su rostro, mientras que el ojiazul lo miraba con algo de ternura.

Alfred se acercó a él, y posó sus labios mientras que con uno de sus dedos pasaba lentamente el dígito por la entrada de Arthur dándole leves espasmos que recorrían a través de su columna vertical. El ojiverde mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta que por algo helado que el mayor había insertado en su interior los abrió enormemente. Quiso dar un quejido, pero este fue callado por los labios de Alfred.

El ojiazul aumento la velocidad del objeto haciendo que este se derritiera rápidamente, dejando pegajosa y dulce esa parte de Arthur. Sin mas se acerco a la entrada de este y comenzó a lamer aquella zona, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente debiendo morder uno de sus brazos.

Pero de pronto Alfred se detuvo, bajo un poco sus pantalones y ropa interior, e introdujo su miembro en la entrada del ojiverde, sin previo aviso y dejando las piernas de este subidas en sus hombros. Arthur dio un gran grito presionando las paredes internas y presionando dolorosamente el miembro de Alfred. Este dio un quejido mientras intentaba comenzar con las estocadas.

 **\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -** le gritó Arthur con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos **\- Ten mas cuidado.**

 **\- Lo siento... -** se disculpó Alfred con algo de pena **\- Fue algo...del momento no volverá a pasar.**

Arthur suspiro mientras asentía e intentaba calmarse para darle paso a que comenzara con el vaivén el ojiazul.

* * *

Durante el segundo round, ambos se encontraban en la habitación del de orbes azules.

Alfred estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras que Arthur estaba frente a él arrodillado, tenía esposadas tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos y de su cuello colgaba una cadena, estaba sumamente indefenso de cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer el ojiazul. El menor tenía el miembro del ojiazul en su boca, que al no tener sus manos sólo podía usar esta mientras que él también lo ayudaba a veces, aunque por lo erecto que estaba no tenia problema alguno. Arthur hacia lentos movimientos circulares con su lengua recorriendo toda la punta de este, dándole cada tanto una que otra mirada lasciva a Alfred.

El pecho del ojiazul comenzaba a subir y bajar rápidamente, e instintivamente tomó la cabeza de Arthur haciéndolo bajar rápidamente. Este al notar que el miembro comenzaba a palpitar aumentó el movimiento de su cabeza, hasta que al escuchar un gemido por parte del mayor y que por algo que llenó toda su cavidad bucal, rápidamente lo sacó de esta, haciendo que el pegajoso líquido terminará por algunas partes de su rostro y cuerpo. Arthur sin desagrado alguno trago este degustándolo.

Alfred, ya con la respiración calmada, tomo a Arthur obligándolo a subir a la cama, dejando levantadas sus caderas y acariciándolas lentamente, este lo miraba expectante de lo que podría suceder ahora, hasta que pudo escuchar como el ojiazul se levantaba a buscar algo, y que al volver le propuso un golpe en uno de sus muslos. Pero que este no había sido por la palma de su mano, mas bien, se había sentido como si le hubiera golpeado con algo fino, así como con una vara. Un grito que casi desgarra su garganta volvió a salir al sentir el segundo golpe, y las lágrimas no tardaron en descender por sus ojos.

 **\- ¿Te gusta esto? -** le pregunto el ojiazul golpeándolo nuevamente.

 **\- Lo amo -** contesto Arthur luego de otro golpe, el dolor había pasado al placer y los golpes ya no dolían tanto, pero cuando sintió que el mayor se había detenido, el ardor había comenzado a sentirse en sus caderas, sacándole un quejido.

El ojiazul se paró nuevamente a buscar algo, y al volver inserto en la entrada del ojiverde no uno, sino que dos vibradores, y también nuevamente su miembro, Arthur lanzo un gran gemido ante la "pequeña" molesta en su interior. Y que al encenderlos comenzó con el vaivén de estocadas, haciendo que Arthur no parara de gemir, que si no fuera porque estaba mordiendo una almohada parecería una perra en celo al estar pidiendo más y más.

Alfred tomó un cinto y comenzó a golpearlo en su espalda por cada vez que pedía que fuera mas rápido y profundo, dejando un par de cicatrices que estarían en la piel de este por varios días.

Luego desposó al menor, dejándolo ya por fin "libre", y dio vuelta su cuerpo bruscamente, siguiendo con el vaivén aún mas rápido, haciendo que Arthur clavase sus uñas en la espalda del ojiazul y mordiendo uno de sus hombros para callar sus gritos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tardes ambos ya estaban recostados uno al lado del otro, estabilizando sus respiraciones, ya que después de casi 5 rounds los dos ya casi ni tenían energías. El ojiverde había sido el primero en caer en el Morfeo, quedando plácidamente dormido en los fuertes brazos del ojiazul, el cual lo miraba cálidamente en la poca iluminación que había en la habitación. Corrió los cabellos que ocultaban su rostro, y que estaban medios húmedos por el sudor, y le dio un corto beso en la frente antes de quedar completamente dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

**\- Al otro día -**

Los rayos del sol que se reflejaban a través de la ventana, chocaron contra los párpados de Arthur haciéndolo despertar. Suspiro intentando removerse, pero al notar que aun estaba debajo de los brazos del ojiazul, solo quedo observándolo medio atontado sin volver a moverse.

 _\- Es bastante guapo cuando duerme -_ sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al pensar en esto, últimamente estaba sintiendo algo por el que no lograba entender. Ya que podía notar el diferente tono que tenia sobre él cuando le hablaba, las intensas miradas que le daba y el tacto que le hacía estremecer cuando este le tocaba el cuerpo, aunque fuera el mas mínimo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente al sentirlo.

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él pudiendo escuchar su calmada respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Tenía muchas dudas ¿Sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él? ¿Y si solo esto era un juego? Estaba muy confundido y sus emociones estaban por colapsar.

De repente el ojiazul se despertó removiéndose haciéndolo salir de su transe y sobresaltarse. Este abrió los ojos lentamente y al verlo le sonrió cálidamente diciéndole "Buenos días".

El corazón de Arthur al ver la sonrisa de Alfred comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

 **\- Buenos días -** dijo intentando ocultar su rostro.

 **\- Que noche... -** dijo intentando estirar un poco su cuerpo, pero al notar que el ojiverde no lo soltaba terminó por resignarse quedándose quieto. Este al escuchar eso se sonrojo bruscamente, aun no podía creer como hacía todas esas cosas con él sin negarse **\- ¿Puedes moverte?**

Arthur se removió un poco de la cama, aunque no quería término por soltarse del cuerpo del ojiazul, y al sentarse en la cama un ligero ardor en sus muslos le hizo dar un quejido de dolor volviendo a recostarse.

 **\- Perdón por ser tan brusco anoche -** dijo Alfred con algo de pena al ver el estado del ojiverde.

 **\- Estoy bien, descuida -** Arthur le sonrió cálidamente intentando tranquilizarlo un poco, y fue acercándose a él para unir sus labios en un corto beso. Pero al alejarse tuvo una leve punzada en su interior, haciendo que agachara la cabeza y un nudo se formara en su garganta, y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Alfred lo miró extrañado y con sus dos manos levanto el rostro del menor para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

 **\- ¿Sucede algo? -** preguntó con preocupación Alfred.

Arthur no contesto al quedar inmóvil por los penetrantes ojos del mayor. Instintivamente quito sus manos y se acercó a él rápidamente volviendo a besarlo, pero esta vez mas salvajemente, y subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del mayor haciendo que sus miembros rozaran, sacándole a ambos varios gemidos que fueron callados por la unión de sus labios.

Alfred recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del ojiverde, rozando con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente cada parte por la que pasaba. Y al pasar por la entrada del menor, le hizo gemir sonoramente, haciendo que el miembro del ojiazul despertara rápidamente, al escucharlo. Arthur rápidamente se detuvo sentándose sobre el.

 **\- Arthur ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto extraño desde hace unos minutos.**

Arthur vaciló por unos segundos en sí era el momento para hablar de eso, pero terminó por resignarse al saber que su madre regresaría pronto. Otro día se lo preguntaría...o tal vez nunca, y prefería que todo siguiera igual.

 **\- No...no es nada no importa -** contestó mientras suspiraba e intentaba olvidarse de ese tema, pero al sentir algo entre sus muslos que estaba bastante "despierto", rápidamente sonrió negando con su cabeza **\- ¿Aún tienes energía para eso?**

Alfred se encogió de hombros lentamente haciendo reír al ojiverde, y luego lo atrajo a él para acercarse a su cuello.

 **\- Puedo aguantar tantos rounds como tu te imaginas -** dijo atacando este y dejándole vistosas marcas. E introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Arthur sacándole un gran gemido, pero este lo detuvo rápidamente colocando una de sus manos en su pecho, Alfred lo miró extrañado nuevamente.

 **\- Se lo mucho que quieres hacerlo, pero si lo hacemos no podre caminar bien -** le dijo con algo de pena **\- Y no queremos que mamá sospeche de esto ¿No?**

Alfred asintió retirando el dígito del interior del ojiverde, pero este rápidamente se inclinó para unir sus labios nuevamente y colando su lengua para profundizar el beso. Al separarse ambos dejaron un hilo de saliva a su paso.

 **\- Pero eso no quiere decir que podamos hacer esto -** dijo tomando los miembros de ambos y moviendo lentamente de arriba abajo, sorprendiendo al ojiazul y haciéndolos gemir a los dos.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, una ojiverde, menor que Arthur, se encontraba escuchando todo desde hace una hora con sus ojos sumamente abiertos, sonrojada, y con lo que se podría decir una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse todo lo que pudo haber pasado ahí adentro. Pero al escuchar la bocina de un auto se sobresaltó sin saber qué hacer, si tocar la puerta o no.

Dentro de esta, ambos estaban a punto de venirse, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, así que Arthur aumentó el movimiento con su mano, pero al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta se detuvo inesperadamente. Ambos quedaron estáticos y levemente asustados.

 **\- ¿Si? -** preguntó Alfred intentando calmar su respiración.

 **\- Siento interrumpirlos, pero mamá ya volvió.**

Ambos al escuchar esto casi saltaron de la cama y tomaron sus prendas, colocándoselas rápidamente y sin darle mucha atención de si estaban completamente arreglados. Arthur fue el primero que salió y al ver a su hermana, que estaba al lado de la puerta recostada sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados, está lo veía sería.

 **\- Después hablaremos de esto -** dijo ella y Arthur asintió **\- Pero antes...no puede ser.**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** pregunto asustado el ojiverde.

 **\- Tu cuello... -** ella antes de que él pudiera decir algo tomó su muñeca y ambos se dirigieron hasta el cuarto, él se sentó en la cama de ella, y esta tomo de su maquillaje una base y comenzó a colocarla ocultando notablemente el oscuro color que tenía segundo antes.

* * *

Luego de eso ambos ojiverde bajaron encontrándose con cierta imagen que Arthur no quiso haber visto. Sabía que Alfred aun estaba con su madre, pero al ver que este le estaba prácticamente "devorando" los labios, le hacía tener nuevamente esa punzada en su interior de hace unos minutos. Su hermana lo miraba de reojo sin saber que decirle, así que simplemente se quedó callada.

 **\- En la noche -**

Arthur intentaba dormir, pero al tener aquella imagen en su cabeza, no lograba olvidarla y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en su cama, y de la mesa de noche que tenía aún lado de la cama, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenía escondida, tomó uno de ellos y lo encendió. Abrió la ventana para que el humo de fuera por esta y quedó viendo a través de ella, la noche estaba despejada así que se podía ver el fuerte resplandor de la luna.

De pronto, alguien entro por la puerta de su habitación sin tocar antes alarmando, pero al ver que era su hermana se tranquilizó rápidamente.

 **\- Eres muy joven para fumar -** dijo quitándoselo y apagándolo contra el cenicero que tenia en la mesa, Arthur giro sus ojos y bufó ante esto.

 **\- Soy muy joven para muchas de las cosas que hago a mi edad -** dijo refiriéndose a que una de esas cosas era "eso" que hacía con Alfred.

 **\- ¿Fue el primero? -** dijo ella de repente sorprendiendo por tal pregunta a su hermano, él con un leve sonrojo asintió **\- Sabes que está mal...**

 **\- Lo se, no me lo tienes que decir -** contestó levantando un poco el tono de voz, asustando un poco a su hermana.

 **\- Podría ser tu padre...**

 **\- ¿Y eso que importa? -** dijo él bastante frustrado **\- Si amo a alguien que tiene el doble de mi edad, y si también tengo sexo con el.**

Ella al ver que la reacción de este, abrió enormemente sus ojos bastante sorprendida, pero rápidamente sonrió haciendo que el ojiverde la mirara extrañado.

 **\- Bueno por lo menos lo admitiste -** dijo levantándose de la cama de Arthur para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir por ella este la detuvo.

 **\- ¿De que estas hablando? -** pregunto bastantemente desorientado.

 **\- Yo ya sabía que ustedes dos tenían algo desde la primera vez que ambos se quedaron solos, y que tu al otro día casi ni podías caminar. No soy tan ingenua como mamá, aunque no lo creas -** Arthur la miró boca abierto **\- Pero esto es...muy complicado, sobre todo por los sentimientos y la edad ¿Lo sabes, no?**

Arthur asintió levemente, y agacho su cabeza al recordar lo de la mañana. Ya no había vuelta atrás, se había enamorado del ojiazul.

 **\- El no está enamorado de mí...sólo soy para él alguien para satisfacer sus necesidades.**

La ojiverde miró con pena a su hermano y rápidamente se volvió a dirigir a la cama sentándose nuevamente a su lado y tomando una de sus manos.

 **\- Yo no creo eso, lo observo mucho a Alfred, aunque no lo parezca, y puedo notar en como te mira y el tono en que te habla, que es muy diferente al que usa conmigo y con mamá... -** pauso al recordar a la ojiverde **\- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si ella se entera de todo esto?**

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Arthur al pensar en que podría pasar con el ojiazul si ella se enteraba de todo.

 **\- Se irá...**


	11. Chapter 11

**\- Un día -**

Era una noche especial en la casa de los Kirklands. Alice había invitado a la familia Bonnefoy a una cena, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que ambas familias no se reunían, y además ellos nunca habían conocido a Alfred, hasta ahora. La ojiverde era amiga de los padres de Francis desde antes que sus hijos nacieran, y Arthur y Francis eran amigos y compañeros de escuela.

Durante la cena, las dos familias estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor mientras degustaban los platillos que había preparado Alice. los Sres. y padres de Francis hablaban de diversos temas con la ojiverde, mientras que Alfred solo escucha la conversación callado, y solo hablaba cuando ellos le preguntaban algo, estaba mas al tanto del menor que de la conversación en sí.

Arthur hablaba con Francis, o lo intentaba, ya que la mirada penetrante del ojiazul sobre él lo ponía completamente nervioso. Y Francis al notar esto se apegó aún mas a Arthur, haciendo que sus manos casi rozaran. La mirada tranquila de Alfred pasó a ser molesta al ver esto, era la primera vez que se sentía tan celoso y quería que ambos estén separados a por lo menos 100 metros de distancia. Sin mas y sin importarle que Francis lo viera, posó una de sus manos en una de las rodillas de Arthur dándole un respingo por el tacto, y separándolo un poco de su amigo. Acaricio un poco de esta sacándole leves escalofríos, y fue subiendo lentamente, hasta que, al llegar a la entrepierna del menor, este rápidamente la quito. Alfred volvió a mirar a Arthur y este lo miraba algo molesto.

 _\- "Deja de molestar" -_ articulo con sus labios, Alfred solo desvió la mirada, ahora mas molesto por lo que le había dicho el ojiverde.

 **\- Mamá ¿Francis puede quedarse a dormir esta noche? -** preguntó de repente Arthur luego de darle una mirada de reojo al ojiazul, este estaba algo atónito por la pregunta.

 **\- Si/No -** contestaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Alfred, todos miraron a sorprendidos por la respuesta al ojiazul y porque lo había dicho completamente serio.

 **\- ¿Por qué no? -** pregunto molesto Arthur.

 **\- Si ¿Por qué no? -** re pregunto su madre.

 **\- Digo... -** hablo nervioso Alfred **\- ...no sería una mala idea.**

Arthur sonrió levemente al ver de esa forma a Alfred, era la primera vez que lo veía así y realmente lo estaba disfrutando, igual de todas formas no podría estar peleado con él, ya que ambos vivían en la misma casa y además no podían estar ni un día sin hablarse, a pesar de los últimos hechos que habían pasado.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, ya en el cuarto de Arthur, ambos estaban acostados en la cama del ojiverde, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, y en el aire se podía notar algo de tensión. Arthur de repente se sentó en la cama y de la mesa que estaba al lado de ella, saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos tomando uno y pasándole uno a Francis, este lo miro algo confundido.

 **\- No sabia que fumabas -** le dice aceptando sin mas.

 **\- No lo hago siempre, solo cuando no puedo dormir o...estoy ansioso -** dijo luego de darle una pitada al cigarro.

 **\- ¿Los compraste?**

Arthur niega **\- Se los "pedí prestados" a Alfred -** dijo haciendo reír a ambos, pero si, se los había robado al ojiazul luego de uno de sus encuentros. Al recordar esto, su sonrisa se desvanece y su mirada quedan en la nada, pero se pronto se sobresalta al sentir una mano sobre la suya y a Francis demasiado cerca de él. Traga en seco y sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmín por tal cercanía.

 **\- ¿Qué-e suce...**

 **\- Arthur desde hace mucho que quería decir esto, sé que últimamente estas muy confundido por ya sabes quien, pero lo diré igual... -** pausa suspirando **\- ...tu me gustas.**

Los ojos de Arthur se abren enormemente por la confesión y su confundido corazón comienza a palpitar aún mas rápido. Pero luego de unos segundos de pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente, quita la mano de Francis sobre la suya y aleja la cercanía de ambos. Francis lo mira algo confundido y decepcionado.

 **\- Lo siento... -** dice luego de levantarse de la cama y salir rápidamente del cuarto dejando a su amigo completamente solo.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se recuesta sobre ella y mira hacia arriba suspirando levemente. Y luego de unos minutos de estar en esa posición, se dirige hacia el baño, pero al caminar por los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos de la casa, escucha unos gemidos que provenían del cuarto de sus padres.

Su corazón se paraliza completamente, y de sus ojos comienzan a formarse algunas lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas. Rápidamente vuelve a su habitación sin importar que Francis lo viera de esa forma. Al entrar da un fuerte portazo detrás de el, asustando a Francis, que este estaba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama, y al ver a Arthur así lo mira nuevamente confundido.

 **\- Arthur ¿Que sucede? -** le pregunta preocupado caminando hacia en donde estaba él y con su pulgar le limpia las lágrimas que estaban aun cayendo por sus ojos. Arthur sin mas lo abraza inesperadamente, y Francis atónito por esto corresponde rápidamente pero aun confundido.

 **\- Creo que estoy enamorado... -** dice Arthur. Francis frunce el ceño, al entender a quien se refería no era el, y aprieta un poco el cuerpo del ojiverde en sus brazos algo molesto. Pero luego, con una de sus manos toma su mentón, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran dándole a ambos una corriente que les recorrió por todo el cuerpo, y fue acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento, en el que Francis tenia el control ya que Arthur aun estaba medio indefenso por lo que había escuchado hace momentos.

Unos minutos después, el beso se fue acelerando, Arthur colocó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Francis, mientras que este puso sus manos sobre la cintura del ojiverde atrayéndolo aún más cerca de sus cuerpos. Y al retroceder ambos cayeron sobre la cama, sus besos se intensificaron aún mas dando paso a las caricias y gemidos, y terminaron completamente desnudos, sudorosos y con sus respiraciones notablemente cansadas.


	12. Chapter 12

**\- Días después -**

Arthur salía de su cuarto con una mochila colgada en uno de sus hombros. Bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la entrada de su casa. Tomo el picaporte de esta pero antes de pudiera pasar a través de ella, alguien lo detuvo tomando su muñeca.

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas sin avisar? -** le pregunto el ojiazul sumamente serio.

 _\- "Esta escena se me hace familiar" -_ se dijo sí mismo Arthur. Si, esa escena la había tenido hace unos meses atrás y no había terminado "bien", pero esta vez no podía suceder eso, ya que Alice se encontraba en casa. Aunque tampoco era como si quisiera que eso volviera a suceder.

 **\- Voy a la casa de Francis, mi novio -** contestó quitando la mano del ojiazul de su muñeca.

Alfred miró atónito a Arthur al escuchar eso ¿Desde cuándo ambos eran pareja? ¿Y por qué nunca se lo había dicho? No iba a aceptar que ellos tenían "algo". No, no podían tener algo, tenía que ser mentira. Apretó sus puños fuertemente algo enojado mientras se acercaba aún más a Arthur, pero cuando la espalda de este chocó contra la puerta, lo detuvo colocando una de sus manos en su pecho.

 **\- No vas a hacer nada -** dice Arthur levantando su rostro, en el cual se puede ver que va en serio eso, aunque se respiración está levemente agitada y sus labios tiemblan.

El ojiazul al verlo así, lo hizo sentir algo culpable, pero todo era por culpa de su comportamiento dominante, y a veces odiaba ser así.

De repente, cuando el ojiverde desvía su mirada, Alfred rápidamente toma la mano que aún estaba sobre su pecho y en un movimiento ligero abre la puerta, y saca a la fuerza a Arthur, no sin antes gritarle a Alice que en un rato regresaría porque iba a llevar a Arthur a la casa de Francis, claro que esto era una completa mentira.

Al salir de la casa, Alfred mete a la fuerza a Arthur en su auto, y él al entrar comienza a conducir muy rápido y sin producir ni una palabra. El ojiverde estaba medio asustado y decide no dirigirle la mirada ni la palabra, no quería imaginarse cómo iba a reaccionar Alfred si metía la pata, aunque ya con lo que le había dicho anteriormente lo hizo.

Pero de pronto, pudo ver que Alfred se estaciono en frente de una gran casa. El ojiazul bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia en donde estaba la puerta de Arthur abriéndola rápidamente en señal de que baje.

 **\- No voy a salir a menos que me digas en donde estamos -** se atreve a decirle eso a Alfred, este lo mira inexpresivo y tarda un rato en contestar.

 **\- Estamos en mi anterior casa -** le dice cruzando sus brazos **\- Ahora que lo sabes sal del auto.**

Arthur sale lentamente del auto sin dirigirle la mirada a Alfred, y cuando ya se encuentra fuera, él ojiazul toma su muñeca y lo lleva rápidamente hasta dentro de su casa. Dentro de ella, tira a Arthur en el sillón y cierra la puerta con llave, se da vuelta para ir hasta en donde está Arthur y cuando lo quiere tomar, este le da un manotazo.

 **\- ¡No me toques! -** grita al alejarse de él, quedando en la otra punta del sillón con sus piernas dobladas.

Alfred vuelve a acercarse a él para intentar la misma acción, esta vez logrando quedar encima del ojiverde. Arthur intenta zafarse nuevamente de su agarre, intentando clavar sus uñas en las manos del ojiazul y pataleando como puede.

 **\- ¿Cómo que Francis es tu novio? -** pregunta de repente Alfred deteniéndose. Arthur también deja de luchar al escuchar la pregunta **\- No puedo aceptarlo...**

Alfred suelta al ojiverde saliendo de encima de el para sentarse a un lado, Arthur queda acostado mientras lo observa, a simple vista pudo ver algo diferente en él, era como si eso de Francis y él le hubiera afectado demasiado. Pero también él no era el único que había hecho algo para lastimar al otro.

 **\- Bueno, en realidad… -** empieza a hablar captando la atención de Alfred **\- Es complicado de explicar…**

Arthur se sienta nuevamente en el sillón abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas.

 **\- Él lo sabe -** dice de repente. Los ojos de Alfred se abren enormemente al escucharlo **\- Y si no hago esto, le contara todo a mamá -** unas lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas y sus labios tiemblan. Pero de pronto siente unos brazos sobre su cuerpo, al levantar su mirada se encuentra con los brillantes ojos azules de Alfred que lo hacen estremecer, esos ojos que odiaría no poder verlos cada día **\- ¿Sabes qué pasaría si ella lo supiera todo? -** Alfred asiente lentamente sin quitar su mirada del ojiverde, pero de un repentino movimiento ve una mancha oscura en el cuello de este.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** \- pregunta soltando el cuerpo de Arthur, y dobla un poco el cuello de este, pero el ojiverde quita su mano rápidamente de su piel tapando la marca **\- Lo hicieron ¿No? -** Arthur no contesta y solo lo mira de reojo **\- Sí que son rápidos…**

 **\- ¡Tú me mentiste! -** le grita de repente. Alfred lo mira atónito por esto.

 **\- ¿Mentir?**

 **\- Dijiste que no podías hacerlo con ella, y la otra noche...los escuche -** su corazón se comprimió al recordar esa noche. Alfred aún tenía su ceño fruncido, pero al recordar también esa noche rasca su nuca.

 **\- No lo hice porque quisiera, sabes... -** Arthur lo miró extrañado **\- Ella comenzó a sospechar.**

Ahora que ambos se daban cuenta de la situación, esto iba de mal en peor, ya no podían mantener esto en secreto porque todo en cualquier momento terminaría, y no querían que eso sucediera. No querían que nada ni nadie los separara, pero si todo estaba tan complicado sería peligroso que ambos siguieran juntos.

 **\- Aunque aun no entiendo algo ¿Tu porque lo hiciste? -** le pregunta Alfred levemente enojado, ya que ese imbécil había puesto sus manos sobre su ojiverde.

Arthur se sonroja levemente por la pregunta **\- Estaba triste, el haberlos escuchado...**

El ojiazul se muerde el labio y aprieta sus puños al pensar que Francis hizo eso con Arthur, así que rápidamente toma la muñeca de este y lo para de repente del sillón comenzando a dirigirlo a una habitación.

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos? -** pregunta Arthur casi tropezando.

 **\- Voy a quitar las marcas de las sucias manos de Francis de tu cuerpo.**

Ambos al entrar en la habitación, que era una de los baños de la casa, Alfred comienza a quitarle la ropa a Arthur mientras esperaba a que el agua de la ducha estuviera a una temperatura agradable. Y cuando esta ya estaba lista lo coloca debajo de ella, haciendo que las gotas que caían recorrieran por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de dejarlo debajo de esta, Alfred también se quita las prendas, mientras Arthur aprovecha y lo mira de reojo con las mejillas sonrojadas. El ojiazul cuando entro en la ducha se colocó detrás del ojiverde y tomo sus caderas acariciándolas y subiendo lentamente con sus manos abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Al acercarse a su cuello comienza a besarlo, Arthur lanza algunos suspiros llevando atrás su cabeza por inercia, por el grado de placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Alfred deja algunas marcas más sobre su cuello mientras sigue recorriendo su cuerpo, pero de pronto Arthur se va vuelta y comienzan a besarse desenfrenadamente. El ojiazul vuelve a tomar las caderas de Arthur, algo más brusco, y lo alza. Este rodea sus piernas en la cadera del mayor creando más fricción, que a pesar de Alfred aún estaba en ropa interior podía sentir que su miembro ya estaba despertando.

 **\- Creo que las marcas de Francis desaparecieron -** dice Alfred entre besos, Arthur se detiene viéndolo divertido y luego vuelve a atacar sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Arthur, Alice se encontraba en su habitación hablando por teléfono. Había visto la escena de la sala de estar desde la cocina, y pudo suponer que todo lo que le había dicho Alfred, y también lo que habían hecho, era mentira. Pero antes quería corroborarlo.

 **\- ¿Entonces no está en tu casa? -** le pregunto a la Srta. Bonnefoy detrás de la línea.

 _ **\- Creía que iba a venir hace como una hora, pero no apareció.**_

Alice sonrió levemente, mientras golpeaba levemente con uno de sus puños la mesa que tenía aun lado.

 **\- Bueno si sabes algo de él no dudes en avisarme -** dijo luego de colgar y tiró su teléfono hacia alguna parte de la habitación. Se dirigió hasta el baño de su habitación y se posó en el lavamanos, abrió el grifo dejando que el agua comenzaba a irse por el desagüe. Y al ver el hermoso espejo que estaba colgado, en una de sus manos se formó un puño el cual se dirigió a este rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

En la habitación de su hija se encontraba Emily, la cual escuchó el fuerte estruendo, trago en seco mientras comenzaba a desesperarse y tomó su teléfono, apretó en uno de sus contactos y le mandó un mensaje. Cuando obtuvo la respuesta su teléfono había caído en su cama.

 **Emily:** ¿Arthur está en tu casa?

 **Francis:** Hace casi una hora lo estoy esperando ¿Tu qué crees?


	13. Chapter 13

**\- ¿Mama no crees que esto es demasiado?**

Alice queda desorientada por la repentina pregunta de su hija, ya que hace unos momentos estaba hablando con su abogado, el cual se había retirado minutos antes. La ojiverde suspira y deja los papeles, que tenía en manos, en la mesa.

 **\- ¿Por qué no los llamas para ver si realmente están juntos? -** pregunta nuevamente Emily sin saber cómo remediar la problemática situación que había en su casa, y en la que ya estaba incluida por haber sido obligada a decir todo lo que sabía de la relación de Arthur y Alfred. Alice vuelve a suspirar mientras le muestra ambos teléfonos a su hija, esta queda levemente boca abierta sin saber que más decir.

 **\- No es coincidencia que ambos se los olvidaran… -** dice luego de levantarse y dejar a su hija sola en la mesa del comedor. Se dirige hacia el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta principal y toma un abrigo. De repente Emily aparece por la puerta y al verla se detiene **\- Iré a buscarlos.**

 **\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?**

La ojiverde mayor niega con la cabeza **\- Preferiría que no vieras lo que podría suceder.**

* * *

Alfred y Arthur, luego de "tomar" el baño, se dirigían besándose desesperadamente hacia el cuarto del ojiazul. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de este, ambos chocaron contra ella y Alfred en un movimiento rápido toma las piernas de Arthur alzándolo, el menor pasa sus brazos detrás del cuello de este. Alfred rápidamente toma el picaporte de la puerta y los adentra al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Al caer en la cama, ambos aún siguen besándose, pero ahora con más intensidad. De pronto, de un repentino movimiento, Arthur está sobre Alfred. El ojiverde deja de besar a Alfred y toma las dos manos de él llevándolas hacia su rostro, comenzando a besar algunos de sus dedos y luego a chuparlos de manera sensual. Alfred intentaba reprimir sus impulsos al ver la escena que le estaba dando el menor mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente.

Luego, Arthur fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones, auto-apretándolos un poco y haciendo que lanzará pequeños quejidos, mientras que con sus caderas se movía lentamente rozando las virilidades de ambos. La habitación se comenzaba a llenar de respiraciones agitadas y algunos gemidos junto con quejidos de placer por parte de ambos, y sus cuerpos se iban calentando por cada movimiento que hacían y el sudor empezaba a aparecer.

Arthur descendió aún más las manos de Alfred hasta llegar a sus glúteos, y detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas. Alfred se sentó en la cama, aun con Arthur encima suyo, y este enredo nuevamente sus piernas en su cadera. El ojiazul quito la mano de uno de los muslos del menor y la llevó a su rostro quitando de su frente alguno de sus cabellos desordenados, ambos estaban a escasos centímetros, y podían escuchar las algo agitadas respiraciones de cada uno.

 **\- Alfred -** dijo de repente Arthur con un tono de voz suave.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?**

El ojiverde apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alfred y sus ojos de a poco comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

 _ **\- Te amo.**_

El corazón de Alfred se detiene al escuchar las dos simples palabras llenas de sentimientos de el leve susurro de Arthur, y en sus labios se va formando una gran sonrisa. Para sorpresa de Arthur, Alfred lo estrecha entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

 **\- No es el mejor momento para confesarse... -** dice luego de lanzar una pequeña risa **\- Yo también** _ **te amo.**_

Arthur levanta su cabeza, sus ojos están algo humedecidos y sus mejillas levemente rojizas, y se encuentra con esos ojos, que cuando los vio por primera vez hace un tiempo atrás, lo habían hipnotizado completamente, y él ojiazul al verlo le sonríe cálidamente. Lentamente va acercándose a él y sus labios se unen como si ese beso fuera el último que se darían en sus vidas.

Pero de repente el sonido de la puerta de entrada les llama la atención a ambos separándose al instante.

Los dos se miraron algo confundidos y Arthur sale de encima de Alfred rápidamente. Alfred se coloca una bata que tenía sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación y luego se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir le da una mirada a Arthur.

 **\- Quédate aquí y no salgas por nada, sólo será un momento luego retomaremos lo que estábamos haciendo -** dice luego de giñarle un ojo, sonrojando aún más a Arthur, este asiente.

Alfred sale de la habitación y al llegar la puerta la abre encontrándose con la ojiverde. Sus ojos se abren enormemente al verla y se tensa completamente.

 **\- Alice ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -** Alfred intentaba notarse lo menos nervioso posible, pero por la penetrante mirada seria de Alice era imposible no hacerlo.

 **\- ¿Dónde está? -** pregunta evadiendo completamente la pregunta del ojiazul.

 **\- ¿De quién hablas?**

 **\- Sabes bien de quien hablo ¿Dónde está mi hijo?**

 **\- Oye también se supone que es mi hijo.**

Arthur al escuchar la voz de su madre, toma rápidamente la sabana de la cama, ya que no tenía idea en donde estaba su ropa, y sale de la habitación quedándose en la escalera mientras escuchaba con atención la conversación.

Alice lanza una risa sarcástica **\- ¿Llamas hijo al que le haces todas esas cosas?**

Alfred se queda helado al escuchar eso y Alice solo niega mirándolo con algo de asco, el ojiazul no podía creer que ya se había dado cuenta de todo y su cabeza comienza a ser un torbellino de malos pensamientos de lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante. El que podría tomar medidas drásticas y alejar a Arthur de él, no era algo de lo que estaba preparado, no quería y no podía aceptarlo.

 **\- Mira -** hablo Alice luego de unos segundos, ya algo más calmada **\- Solo te daré una restricción -** a Alfred le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios **\- Estoy siendo leve con ambos, porque sé que no podrían estar separados por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que no acepte esto, pero…**

 **\- ¿Hasta cuándo será?**

Alice suspiro **\- Si fuera por mi seria por toda la vida, pero solo cubre hasta que él tenga más de 20.**

Alfred volvió a sonreír por eso, el que no haya tomado medidas mucho más drásticas, como denunciarlo, era un gran alivio para él, y para ambos. Si serían unos largos 5 años, claramente.

 **\- Ahora ¿Dónde está?**

 **\- Estoy aquí.**

Arthur apareció bajando por las escaleras, aun solo cubierto con las sábanas de la cama, y su madre al verlo no podía creer que su hijo apareciera de esa forma frente a sus ojos.

 **\- No puedo creerlo -** dice desviando su mirada de odio hacia Alfred **\- Ve a ponerte algo, te llevaré a casa.**

 **\- No.**

 **\- ¿Disculpa? -** ella lo mira sumamente sorprendida.

 **\- No me separare de Alfred.**

 **\- Arthur, obedécela -** le ordena Alfred cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Arthur comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas mientras niega con su cabeza **\- No...**

El ojiverde sale corriendo rápidamente, sus padres también empiezan a correr intentando alcanzarlo, pero cuando están a escasos centímetros de él, se encierra en una de las habitaciones.

 **\- Arthur abre la puerta -** le ordena Alice, mientras sostiene el picaporte de la puerta, pero era en vano ya que esta estaba cerrada con el seguro.

 **\- No hasta que digan que es mentira -** Arthur levanta la voz como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes que se encontraban detrás de la puerta. Los ojos del ojiverde se llenan de lágrimas de a poco **\- …digan que es mentira que nos quieran separar…**

 **\- Arthur esto es ilegal… -** habla luego de unos momentos la ojiverde.

 **\- ¡No me importa! -** grita nuevamente, y cae al suelo ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas **\- Yo lo amo…**

Alice y Alfred se quedan helados al escuchar eso, mas Alice que Alfred, ya que este ya lo sabía, pero igual queda sorprendido que fuera capaz de decirlo frente a su madre. Ella lo mira mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, y a Alfred no se le ocurre nada más que aferrarla entre sus brazos.

Alice comienza a sollozar, mientras aprieta levemente el cuerpo del ojiazul, y este coloca una de sus manos en su cabeza acariciando un poco su cabello.

 _ **\- Lo siento…**_

* * *

Luego de una hora, Alice y Alfred se encontraban en el living de la casa, ambos estaban en completo silencio y Arthur todavía permanecía encerrado en la habitación.

 **\- Iré a intentar hablar con él otra vez -** habla ya por fin Alfred, ella lo mira y asiente en silencio. Alfred se para del sofá y camina dirigiéndose a la habitación por tercera vez. Al llegar a la puerta vaciló por unos momentos y luego habla.

 **\- Arthur ¿Puedo hablar contigo?**

Arthur aún se encontraba en la misma posición de antes, solo que ahora había dejado de sollozar y sus ojos se encontraban algo irritados. El ojiverde tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, pero luego se levanta algo torpe del piso y camina hacia la puerta, quedando frente a ella se detiene.

 **\- ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar? -** dice con sus labios temblorosos. Alfred suspira apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

 **\- Yo tampoco quería que esto sucediera… -** dice rechinando levemente sus dientes, y en sus manos se forman dos fuertes puños **\- ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?**

Arthur vuelve a vacilar, pero rápidamente toma el picaporte y ambos ya por fin se miran. Alfred instantáneamente toma a Arthur y lo abraza, los ojos de ambos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

 **\- No quiero que te vayas -** dice Arthur aferrándose fuertemente a los brazos de Alfred.

 **\- Yo tampoco quiero que te alejen de mí -** dice Alfred intentando calmarlo. Luego le levanta la barbilla y lo mira directamente a los ojos **\- Solo serán un par de años. Luego de eso...**

 **\- ¿Qué pasará?**

 **\- Volveremos a estar juntos**

 **\- ¿Lo prometes?**

Alfred vacila por unos momentos y asiente rápidamente _**\- Lo prometo.**_


	14. Epilogo

**\- 2 años después -**

 **\- ¿Y por qué no iría? -** pregunto extrañado Arthur, luego de que Lovino le dijera por accidente que Antonio daría una fiesta en su casa, ya que sus padres no se encontrarían este fin de semana.

Lovino suspira y unos segundos después habla **\- Va a estar Francis...**

 **\- ¿Y...? No entiendo el problema.**

 **\- ¿No sería incómodo para ambos?**

 **\- Francis y yo fuimos historia hace años -** dice luego de rodar sus ojos, hablar de su corta relación con Francis, y que ya no se hablaran más, no era un tema del que quería tocar en ese momento **\- Si quieres que vaya, será por ti, para divertirme, beber y bailar. No creas que no me divertiré solo porque él también va a estar.**

 **\- De acuerdo -** a Lovino se le formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios **\- ¿Escuchaste el nuevo rumor?**

 **\- ¿Cuál?**

 **\- Al parecer un alguien está pagando por tener relaciones con los profesores -** dice levemente susurrando, ya que ambos se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela y a sus alrededores tenían a algunos de sus compañeros.

 **\- ¿Con profesores?** \- pregunta algo sorprendido Arthur, Lovino asiente con la cabeza **\- Que asco...**

 **\- Al parecer es la manera más fácil de ganar dinero para algunos...**

 **\- ¿Tu lo harías?**

Lovino lo miró sorprendido por tal pregunta, negó con su cabeza **\- Ni pensarlo, hacerlo con personas mucho más mayores que yo no es mi estilo.**

Arthur lanzó una leve sonrisa al escuchar eso, sí su amigo se enterará de lo que hace unos años hizo con el ojiazul...

 **\- ¿Y tú?**

 **\- ¿Yo que?**

 **\- ¿Lo harías?**

Arthur callo por unos cuantos segundos, y luego otra sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 **-No lo sé... creo que no podría hacerlo con alguien que me doblara la edad -** dice mientras vacila con el cubierto que tenía en mano sin dirigirle la mirada a Lovino **\- Y vender mi cuerpo por unos cuantos euros de desconocidos, no gracias...**

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, las clases del día había terminado, y en la escuela los alumnos se estaban preparando para regresar cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, entre ellos se encontraba Arthur a punto de salir. Se colocó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 **\- Arthur.**

El ojiverde se detuvo al escuchar que el profesor lo había llamado. Lo miro por unos segundos y se acercó hasta el escritorio.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** pregunto algo temeroso de que lo regañara.

 **\- Debo hablar contigo -** dijo serio el hombre de casi 50 años.

Arthur trago en seco y asintió con su cabeza **\- De acuerdo.**

 **\- Espera en el pasillo yo te llamaré cuando todos se vayan.**

Arthur asintió nuevamente y salió del salón. Se sentó en uno de los asientos del pasillo para esperar a ser llamado, no sabía de lo que podrían a hablar, pero por la expresión en la cara del hombre no decía nada bueno. Últimamente Arthur no se estaba esforzando como antes en el estudio y sus notas habían bajado drásticamente de un momento a otro. Para ser más precisos, sus notas habían cambiado luego de la restricción de Alfred. Arthur se había deprimido tanto en ese momento, que ya casi no tenía las mismas ganas de hacer todo lo que hacía antes, y en eso estaba el estricto estudio que tenía por parte de su madre. Que ahora él le había pedido, o más bien ordenado, que ya no estuviera detrás suyo con el estudio, que ya era mayor como para controlar por si solo sus deberes y si tenía que estudiar para un examen. Ella no se opuso a esto, pero si le había costado un poco asimilar la actitud "rebelde" que estaba comenzando a tener su hijo.

 **\- Arthur.**

El ojiverde se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su profesor, se había quedado tan plasmado en sus pensamientos que el tiempo había pasado volando. Rápidamente se levantó del asiento y caminó nuevamente al aula.

 **\- ¿Y de que quería hablar? -** pregunto algo nervioso.

 **\- Primero siéntate -** Arthur obedeció rápidamente, y el hombre hizo lo mismo detrás de su escritorio, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y suspiro notablemente **\- He leído tu blog.**

Arthur lo miró desorientado y el oxígeno fue volviendo a el lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

 **\- Ah así que era eso -** dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y apoyando su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras le daba una mirada juguetona al hombre **\- ¿Y cómo supo que era yo?**

 **\- Intuición -** dijo encogiéndose de hombros **\- Es increíble que te pudieras sacar esa clase de fotos...**

Arthur se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al escritorio, se inclinó un poco en este y tomó el mentón del mayor.

 **\- ¿Y le gustaron? -** dijo con un tono sensual **\- ¿O me va regañar por ellas?**

El hombre tragó en seco por la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros y que el ojiverde le hablara de esa forma con tal corta edad. Tardó unos momentos en contestar, pero luego de golpearse mentalmente logró que surgieran las palabras.

 **\- Si te engañaría por eso, no te hubiera llamado.**

Arthur lanzó una pequeña risa inocente **\- Tiene razón -** quitó su mano del mentón del mayor y se alejó un poco de él **\- No tengo mucho tiempo, ya que esto salió repentinamente y normalmente se planea una cita con anticipación...**

 **\- Pagaré lo que tú quieras.**

Arthur vaciló por unos momentos desviando su mirada un par de veces **\- Sin cita no podemos hacer "eso" -** suspiro **\- ¿Te conformaras con una mamada?**

El mayor se desilusiono un poco al escuchar eso **\- Bueno...dicen que eres buenos haciéndolas.**

 **\- No puedo negar eso -** Arthur rio levemente **\- Y con el precio puedo hacer una rebaja si "el" coopera.**

 **\- ¿Cuánto quieres?**

 **\- 400 es lo mínimo en una cita sin antes pedir, pero si quieres... 300.**

El hombre vacila por unos momentos y luego de repensarlo terminar por suspirar **\- De acuerdo.**

* * *

Arthur y el mayor se encontraban en el auto de este, mientras Arthur "trabaja" con su boca el pequeño problema que había surgido en los pantalones del hombre hace unos minutos, luego de haber estado besando al menor por más de 10 minutos.

La respiración de esté se había puesto completamente acelerada y podía sentir que en cualquier momento de vendría, por lo que tomó la cabeza del ojiverde haciendo que las estocadas con su boca fueran más profundas y rápidas, casi tocando la garganta de Arthur. El ojiverde no se quejaba de esto, ya que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Hasta que el espeso líquido inundó la boca de Arthur, y sin obsesión se lo trago.

El ojiverde levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada lujuriosa del hombre, aún tenía su pecho agitado y aún una erección que no bajaba.

 **\- Al parecer si quería cooperar -** dijo volviendo a tomar el miembro masajeándolo lentamente, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Con su otra mano desabrocho un poco de la camisa y comenzó a dejarle algunos besos en el cuello al mayor.

 **\- No dejes marcas -** dice entre quejidos el hombre.

 **\- Descuida no lo haré -** Arthur ríe levemente mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja, y mayor al sentir esto lanza un gran gemido luego de terminar en la mano del menor.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Arthur llega a su hogar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero al parecer, cuando ya se encuentra dentro, no se escucha a nadie dentro de la casa.

 **\- ¿Mamá? ¿Emily? -** pregunta caminando hacia las habitaciones en donde se podrían encontrar ellas, pero no obtienen ninguna respuesta y sin más se dirige a su cuarto.

Al acostarse en su cama, recibe un mensaje en su celular y cuando lo ve, muestra el siguiente mensaje de un número desconocido:

 _"¿Podría pedir una cita? Iggy"_

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Arthur mientras contestaba el mensaje.


End file.
